The Orb of Truth
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The Second Wizardry War has begun. Now being one of the Chosen Ones, Frodo Baggins, sixteen turning seventeen, is faced with finding the only way to defeat Sauron. Love is in the air as well as chaos. Pre-War of the Ring and during "The Half-Blood Prince". Sequel to The Firebird's Call.
1. Worries from Michel Delving

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, and Standing Stones. All canon material from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

* * *

Welcome to Book Six in the Hobbit Wizards series! And here we are at the first rewritten version for the rest of the series. It wasn't going in the direction I wanted the first time, so that's why I'm rewriting this story and the other two.

Well, I'm almost caught up to the fanfiction play series I did, in draft form, which was really what began this entire journey in my crossover series between _The Lord of the Rings_ and _Harry Potter_. But yes, what really kicked off the story version did come from TooLazyToLogIn. So a big shout out to this individual for starting up this series. Now, I will let you know that after this story is complete, what's coming up will be new to me writing wise, since the play for the seventh book was entirely in outline form. So I didn't get the chance to work on it when I abandoned the play series.

Anyway, let's begin, shall we? :) Also, we're not starting with Frodo, but another character. Whether OC, IC or canon, the title is canon and comes from _The Lord of the Rings_.

* * *

The Mayor of Michel Delving sat in his chair, reading the latest post that one of his assistants handed to him. It was quite a lot of mail, none of it pretty and the rest giving away too much information. Still, he cared to read one brown parchment, read in fine script and spoken in the Common Tongue. The letter didn't contain too much – or rather it did, for it was very long and quite disturbing.

 _Dear Mr. Mayor,_

 _You may not know me and I do not certainly know you, but what I have found needs your attention. I have immense money, tons and tons of gold coins, if you consider my offer. And my offer stands firm all the same._

 _In two years' time, Mr. Frodo Baggins will turn twelve and he has defeated me once already. I do not yet know what his next plan is, but seeing as I have found a way to travel back in time, this request must not be delayed. It is with great urgency that I come to you at this hour. I have informed the other villains of your whereabouts and I will not hesitate to stop you if you fail me._

 _Therefore, I have taken note to, at this moment, dispatch my goblins, which are heading your way. Mr. Mayor, you are my prime suspect and you will take charge what I have to say this instant, whether grievous or otherwise outstanding._

 _If you do not answer, before I have made my final preparations, I will blow up half of Michel Delving and you will have nothing to stand for, except for your own flour. Do you hear me, Mr. Mayor? My request will not wait another instant._

 _In your charge, my most dubious mayor._

 _Sauron the Deceiver, Sauron the Great, Sauron the Tremendous_

"Humph!" The Mayor grunted proudly. "What nerve! Come to me and demand ransom. What is this villain up to?"

But Sauron could not wait another moment. No! Instead, he burst through the door in his black armor and elvish looks, mixed in with locks of dark hair. He couldn't believe this! He was fading in and out. Oh, the nerve of it all! Oh, he would get his physical form back and then Frodo would pay for his crimes.

"Who are you?" the Mayor asked, quite confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to bargain," Sauron told him in a deep setting voice. "Give me Frodo Baggins now and you can walk away."

"How did you get here, in my office?" the Mayor spoke, distraught.

"Humph." The Dark Lord looked about the place, tensely. "You don't tidy things up well, do you?" He grinned. "Look, I will not ask you again. Where is he?"

"Where is who?" the Mayor asked in turn.

"Where is – Frodo Baggins! That's who," Sauron spat. "I'd like to know where he is, so I can destroy him." He pointed his mace at the poor hobbit. "Tell me where he is or I will crush you."

"You've come to wrong place to do that!" the Mayor fought back. "Get out of my office!"

Sauron grunted. "I'll be back and you had better not be going anywhere." He stormed out of the office grumbling. This was not a good day at all for him. First, he lost the first battle against Frodo Baggins and his little author. Now this. What more could a dark lord do?

.

The Mayor of Michel Delving sat in his chair, reading a newspaper. Three years had already passed, and yet time seemed to move more slowly. He glanced up at the rounded window in his office. No way. There was a giant water bubble floating around, slipping in and out of golden hued lights. Oh could this be?! How could – no! He knew just what was causing this.

"Sauron," the Mayor protested. "I will—"

"What?!" Sauron asked, bashing through the wall and splitting the door from its frame. The Mayor's eyes were like daggers towards the Dark Lord.

"Please Sauron, do not bash apart my door!" The Mayor told him, annoyed.

Sauron grunted. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" the Mayor asked, placing two hands on his hips.

"Where is—" Sauron shook his head. "Oh, don't play games. You know who I'm talking about, old man – old hobbit! Frodo Baggins, that's who."

"I'm sorry, but Frodo hasn't been to Michel Delving for a very long time." The Mayor addressed him, quite peeved with the situation. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like my office back. And put that door back together, why don't you?"

But Sauron didn't put the door back. He smashed it in two, infuriating the Mayor in the process. "Where is he?!" The Dark Lord was enraged now. "My orcs will come here, looking for him! As will the Death Eaters. So, if you don't find him for me, then I will most certainly—"

"Sauron," the Mayor started, "we're done."

"We are not done. I will come back and you will pay," Sauron said, his eyes glowering at him before breaking through the wall once again. The Mayor huffed. This was the last thing he expected to see happen.

"Now I have another door to fix up," he shook his head. There were some things even he couldn't change. But then, he did worry about what would happen to the lad, Frodo Baggins was it? When he discovered the Dark Lord was looking for him? Well, the Mayor hoped he would make it out all right. He hoped it at least. But then, there was no telling what Sauron might do once he found him alive, wherever he was at this very moment.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :) More chapters are coming.


	2. The Dangers of Recruitment

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Well, once again, three villains make their appearance in this chapter.

* * *

Months after the incident with Sauron and the Mayor of Michel Delving, Hobbiton found itself in another bereavement. This time of a different sort. Slowly but silently, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, with her cream-colored dress and black hair graying, made her way past the crowd and up to a shack that stood out in the middle of the field. She was lucky her husband and son weren't present, and yet she felt as though something was stirring in the air. In her haste, checking to make sure no one was indeed following her, she slipped through the door and into the shack.

It was quaint with its furniture and bookcases, littered with books. All the same, the rug's picture moved as she walked. And there, standing in the room, were three figures. A wizard dressed in white robes, a witch with pale green skin, her head sprouting a pair of horns and her robes as black as ebony, and a queen wearing purple robes and a gold crown stared at her. She gulped, knowing she was in trouble now.

"Sit down," the wizard said, his voice deep but resonate. Lobelia did as asked, even as the wizard continued to speak. "Now, I trust you wonder why we have brought you here. This matter is dire."

"Saruman was just talking about how sporting your son is, Lobelia," the green-skinned witch declared with such ease.

Lobelia looked at the trio. Two of them weren't even from Middle-earth and Saruman – well, she heard enough of him to get by. It was what they wanted that concerned her, especially with her son. "Lotho will not take orders from you."

"Please," the queen inquired, setting her back down, "there's no need for that, miss."

"You see," the witch continued to explain, "everything has a purpose. I'd like to consider the timelines a big change in our environment. Hobbits and authors come and go, and with them their memories. Those that stay – well, let us hope that Frodo Baggins doesn't stay at Hogwarts for another year. But your son will gladly remember this day, especially after Sauron gets through with him." She continued, in spite of Lobelia's protests. "I intend to return to my timeline intact. I've had enough of this nonsense."

"Well, what do you want with Frodo Baggins, Maleficent?" Lobelia asked, curious herself.

"Oh, it's no concern of mine." Maleficent declared. "Soon, Frodo will be in Sauron's hands. But it is your son who Sauron needs right now."

"I don't understand what you mean," Lobelia spoke up, frightened. "My son is but a lad. He cannot help you."

"Ah, but you see he will help us out, as he will assist Sauron," Maleficent told her, pleased already with their handiwork.

"Sauron wants to use the boy to get Draco Malfoy to Dumbledore," the queen told her, frank.

"That is true, Evil Queen, he does want that," Maleficent replied, smiling.

"And what does my family get from this," Lobelia asked, serious.

"Why the chance of recognition, of course," Saruman answered as best he could. "Of course, your family could betray you through your son and we wouldn't want that."

"Do this for us and we'll leave you alone," Maleficent told Lobelia, staring her down.

"Fail to do so will result in catastrophic measures," the Evil Queen added.

Lobelia was heartbroken. Should she simply give up her son for these goons? This was the last thing she wanted and her son was her most trusted ally. She couldn't give him up, not for a task that Sauron was placing upon them. Then again, what more could she do? She could just walk away. Yes, that seemed like the best plan – except that chains crushed her stomach. She couldn't believe this. She was trapped and under no choice but to agree to their wishes. This was the last thing she wanted; the last thing she needed. And yet, her son was important to her as was her family. She had to try something, anything to keep them away from her.

"Take care of Lotho," Lobelia spoke at last, so softly and defeated. "Make sure he doesn't get into harm's way."

"I will send word to Severus Snape then," Saruman said in turn, pleased with the handiwork done. Silently, he walked out of the shack, ready to take his horse out of the Shire.

The Evil Queen sneered, grumbling as she too left the shack.

Only Maleficent stayed behind, squeezing the chain a little hard before letting them go slack. She watched in pain as Lobelia gasped for air, freeing herself from the chair with little satisfaction, other than to head home, trembling. Maleficent glared in delight. Finally, she had done something right to test her fury. "Do return when you can," she told the hobbitess, "but know that Saruman and I will not be far behind. And should the Evil Queen call upon you – well – you had better hope she doesn't have a poisoned apple ready for the tasting. If she does—" she snickered "—well, you've been warned." She cackled, vanishing into a green ball of light and disappearing from the shack altogether.

Lobelia huffed. She didn't expect to be captured by villains. Witches and wizards no less. This was to be Lotho's sixth year at Hogwarts and she wasn't about to risk his safety. But then, he would have to risk it. But oh! how she hoped things would turn out for the better. She wondered the same for her son, her Little Lotho.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Everhart's Will

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

We're back to Frodo now. :)

* * *

Frodo Baggins sat outside Brandy Hall with a red leather book on hand. The book wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Just a textbook on all the creatures in the Wizardry World. So maybe it was extraordinary. He grinned. Nah, it couldn't be anything like that. Still, his gaze moved from the smial behind him to the grassy hill, the cobbled stone walkway and the lake that glistened in its crystal glory.

Frodo was sixteen years old, going on seventeen come September 22nd, and for a hobbit boy with thick, curly brown hair on his head and the tops of his feet, bright blue eyes, and fair elvish features, even he had to admit that time was moving against him. Still, he retained his hobbit attire during the summer and for a good reason. If anyone knew he was a hobbit wizard and had a girlfriend who had previously been his authoress, who knew what dangers would befell them. For now, all was safe in the Shire. Just not… he opened the Daily Prophet's latest issue once more. There he was and there was Harry Potter, the speckled black hair boy wizard, standing still in the moving picture. A headline read: **Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter: the Chosen Ones?** They certainly fit that title, given they were nearly killed by Sauron and Voldemort in their fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Who knows what'll happen this year?" Frodo said, softly, folding up the paper and glimpsing at Brandy Hall again. Buckland was safe as was the rest of the Shire. He wouldn't have to worry about them, would he? No. Just getting to Hogwarts this year would work for him just fine.

"Frodo! _Frodo!_ " cried a wavy, brunette haired sixteen-year-old girl, wearing a blue summer's dress, rushing towards him and nearly stumbling along the way. She was Aria Breuer, his authoress or was his authoress. He was still adjusting to that fact. "Your uncle wants to see you. Saradoc."

Frodo stood up and followed her indoors. "Did he say what he wanted me for?"

"It's only about Everhart's will," Aria said, calmly.

Frodo nearly stopped where he stood. Everhart. The very thought of the hobbit navigator shook him up inside. He was just adjusting to the fact that he was gone, but the memory was still there. He didn't know how he would recover from this. Not now. Not like this. And still, he feet led him into the dining room, practically littered with cabinets filled with plates and dishes and a large, long dining room table, complete with wooden chairs and cushions. And there was his aunt and uncle, Esmeralda and Saradoc, present and accounted for. In Saradoc's hands was a parchment. It must have been the will.

"Sit down," Saradoc said, directing the couple to a chair. Frodo found himself sitting opposite Aria, right next to Esmeralda, whose brown hair shone best in this light. Saradoc read the will promptly. "So here it is. The will of Everhart Boffin. Everhart has left his house to you, Frodo. So, you will have a safe house, should you ever have need of it. There's no house elves for you to concern yourself with. Nothing else of note. So, we're done." He folded up the parchment.

"Uncle, what else did it say?" Frodo asked, alarmed. "I think I ought to know."

"The Firebird is also using the safe house," Saradoc said after a moment, a little tensed up. "They will have rights to the house as well as you."

"That's not too bad," Frodo said, calming down a little.

"No it's not," Saradoc said, shaking his head and looking convinced. He stood up, telling Frodo and Aria. "Now, I'm heading out on important business over at Crickhollow. I trust you two can take care of yourselves." He eyed Frodo and Aria, not sure who might do something behind his back.

"We won't, uncle," Frodo announced, plain and simple.

"We won't," Aria squeaked, clearing her throat a second later. Frodo's gaze met hers for a second. She wasn't serious.

"Aria," Frodo spoke to her now, serious. "We won't do anything."

"Anything?" Aria lowered her head in shame.

Saradoc grinned. "I think I know what she means." He turned to her now. "Go on and grab it. You authors are always hiding some new technology up your sleeves."

"Great!" Aria cried in joy, rushing out of the dining room.

"What?" Frodo asked, turning to his aunt and uncle. "What's up her sleeve?" He added, unsure what else to say towards this situation, "I mean, I know me and Aria are doing good. We haven't done anything to upset you. We're not even courting."

"You're too young to court," Esmeralda told him, resting a hand on his.

"Well, Aria and I are dating, Aunt Es – me," Frodo replied with a smirk. "Doesn't that count as courting?" He added, raising his eyebrows for a moment. "It hasn't gotten too serious. Not yet."

"You're sixteen, Frodo," Saradoc told him, moving a lock of light brown hair out of his eyes. "Don't move too fast on this. She is your authoress and… she broke a rule or not. She'll have her memories of this place and at Hogwarts now. So will you when the timeline is restored. She'll have to return home, back to her home. Surely, you must know this won't be permanent."

"But what if I—" Frodo was cut off by another sound. He looked up as out from the hallway and back into the dining room was Aria with a thin piece of hardware. It wasn't attached to anything. So how did it work? How did he know what it was called?

"Here." Aria sat next to him. Frodo's heart raced. He was close to her hair, enough to smell its sweet flowery fragrance. He leaned forward and did just that, surprised at how frozen his girlfriend was. "Um… thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, leaning his head down against her shoulder. "What is this?"

"I showed you this laptop when we got back from Hogwarts, not too long ago." She said, grinning. "I'm going to play 'The Fellowship of the Ring' game. It's already installed and I don't need a disc to make it work." She grinned. "You're being very friendly, you know?"

Frodo moved his head up, smiling at her. "Why wouldn't I be? I love you." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. For a split second, he wanted to kiss her lips. He could have done it in front of his aunt and uncle, if Esmeralda didn't distract him. He resorted to just moving the chair close to Aria and rubbing her shoulders for a few seconds. He didn't want to let her go, not under these circumstances.

"I'm going to be heading out," Saradoc said, leaving the dining room, but not before belting out, "Frodo, don't try anything while I'm gone!"

That stopped Frodo, causing him to move to a sitting position. It was so embarrassing. Still, he smiled at Aria and returned to watching her play the video game. Eventually, Esmeralda left them in the dining room, lost to their own thoughts and the game. Already, things were looking up for them all… at least for a while.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Initiation Ceremony

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Most of one paragraph was originally in the third chapter in the previous version of this story. It's brought back now to reveal Frodo's O.W.L. exam results.

* * *

Summer had reached midway and nearing its close. Frodo spent much of his hours inside Brandy Hall's library. There was so much he wanted to look up, and yet he found his attention on one book that caught his interest. It was a book on timelines, domes, barriers and portals. Well, he knew about the portkeys. They were one way of traveling. But could it be that he… well, it was too dangerous a book to look into. Quietly, he set the book back in the bookcase and gathered his courage to look around at the many books still holding their secrets in this quaint library.

And then the door had to open up and Aria passing to him their O.W.L.s.

Frodo unfolded his letter, studying the results with a keen eye… he received mostly an 'Exceeds Expectations' and 'Outstandings'. Half and half each for his classes. He wasn't surprised by the 'Exceeds Expectations' in Potions class. The Potions' teacher, Severus Snape, with his greasy black hair and dark robes, didn't like him and so this was acceptable news. Divination class was one class he managed to pull through all right. His classes were fairly set, with two 'Acceptable' in Herbology and Astronomy. He was sad about Astronomy. Hadn't he done enough in that class? Well, of course he did. If this was all he could muster then, so be it. But maybe he could reconsider that kind of thinking.

"So when do we leave for Diagon Alley?" Frodo asked, stunned.

"Today," Aria told him. "I got up and saw my O.W.L.s were present, all thanks to Prim. She's a right nice bird and she did well delivering our exam results. Also, Esmeralda wants us out in the dining room. We're to leave once you're ready and finished eating breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Frodo asked, the thought dawning on him. Of course! How could he forget that? Quietly, he snuck out of the room alongside Aria, fearing his aunt would catch him once they reached the dining room. He was sorely wrong on all levels. The aroma of eggs and bacon was presented on the table before him. In haste, he sat down and grabbed helpings of each food.

Esmeralda placed her hands on her hips. "See? Food attracts our young hobbit." She turned to Aria. "Why don't you sit down, too? You look famished."

Frodo didn't wait until his girlfriend sat down next to him. He smiled at her as she grabbed a helping of food, too. He knew he liked her. He just hoped she had enough to eat, too. He couldn't stand it if she didn't eat and yet a lot of food wouldn't have been good either. Still, it was a delicious meal mixed together with receiving his Hogwarts' letter from Esmeralda, just before they finished eating and were ready to go.

There wasn't much in the letter except the usual school supplies and the fact that he would now have to have books for his independent study with Aria. He wasn't alone, for Aria's letter also had books and supplies for their creative writing class, taught by Aria herself. He wondered how he would survive the class without staring at her endlessly. Well, maybe things would be better this way. He hoped in the very least.

"Are we ready?" Esmeralda asked, cleaning up the dishes and heading towards the entrance hall.

Frodo had finished eating a while ago and got ready for the trip, his Hogwarts' cloak draped around him, thanks to the wardrobe that once more popped up inside his bedroom. With a wave of her hand, Esmeralda rang the doorbell and opened the door. Frodo huffed a sigh of relief. There was the stone alleyway, Diagon Alley, complete with its various shops. Only when Frodo stepped out into the alley (his growth into a human boy complete) most of the shops were boarded up, including Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop. It was a sad site to see. He loved that ice cream parlor.

He sighed in disappointment. Where had Fortescue been taken was the question? But then, so was Ollivander's shop. That was completely closed down and in disarray. He got his first wand there, and though he hadn't used his wand much, he still found it a sad sight to see. He looked at his wand for a brief moment, realizing then and there that his wand was now his most prized possession. He stuffed it away quickly before checking his letter again. There was no doubt in his mind what it said: he was going on to advanced training in hand magic and to report to Professor Flitwick on the first official school day at Hogwarts. There was no title, but he clearly must have impressed the Head of Ravenclaw House and his Charms teacher. For sure, he would continue on into taking Charms. He excelled at that and Transfiguration, even though Transfiguration was, he could admit, rough at times. It was his hand magic that excelled at it more than he realized.

"Frodo, come on!" Aria said, pulling him back to reality. A bit too soon, for Frodo watched Lotho and his mother traverse into Knockturn Alley. He grabbed his girlfriend fast, dragging her along down the road. Lucky for him, he waved his hand in the air, straight at his aunt. It worked. She hardly knew where they were and went about her business. Aria, on the other hand, was a bit more confused. "Frodo, where are we going? We're not actually going into Knockturn Alley."

"Shh!" Frodo murmured loudly. There they were inside the dark stone alley. And there was Lotho, heading inside one of the buildings. He dared moved under the window, waiting for Aria to follow. Her hands trembled violently. "I thought you liked adventures."

"What?" Aria was stunned. She admitted in a low whisper, "I like them, but I—"

"Shh!" he shushed her again. Quietly, he peered up at the window. There was Lotho again, next to a green lit cauldron. There were people gathered around him, ready to point their wands at him. One of the men grabbed Lotho's shoulder, dipping his hand into the murky green substance. Frodo couldn't believe what he was seeing. He almost saw Lotho's arm until… he moved below the window as the curtain was pulled and before he was spotted. Perfect. He turned around, facing Aria for a few seconds.

"What? What did you see?" Aria whispered in his ear.

Frodo did the same in her ear. "Let's head back." Quietly, he followed Aria back to the just as depressing Diagon Alley. They were out before they were spotted, bumping right into Esmeralda, who was confused and didn't notice them. Frodo, realizing his mistake, waved his hand in the air. He sighed in relief, glad to see that she noticed them and didn't ask what they were up to.

"Oh, did you get your books?" Esmeralda asked, curious.

"No. We're getting them now," Aria said, stunning Frodo. She dragged him along for a few seconds. "Come on."

"You didn't tell her the truth," Frodo admitted.

"I avoided it. There's a difference," she told him, calmly.

"Still," he said, following her inside Flourish and Blotts. The bookstore was fairly the same with several books littered everywhere. He didn't waste any time here, even though he very much wanted to do just that. In a flurry, he and Aria grabbed their books and paid for them. To his surprise, one of the books was a bit more flexible in its text. It was obvious that Aria had chosen this book for their independent study.

"What?" Aria asked, curtly. "Come on. Let's find your aunt."

"Aria," Frodo held her back once they were outside, "what I saw – did you see it too?"

"I could hear voices and a cauldron," Aria told him, resting a hand around his neck. "I believe you."

"You don't even know what was going on," he admitted, softly.

"No, but it was suspicious enough," she said, calmly and concerned. "Come on. Let's go find your aunt."

"I've got a better idea," Frodo said, turning his gaze to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He smiled at her, knowing what he was about to do. Who knew? Maybe he would find something that was useful. Quietly, he took Aria's hand and led the way into the colorful purple and orange painted shop.

The shop was amazing. There were so many objects at work. From flying Frisbees to walking shoes to who knew what else. The place was packed with students as well, all curious about the next idea. Frodo was surprised again when Aria let go of his hand to explore. He wanted to stay with her, but then there was that strange dark powder sitting on one of the shelves. It didn't take him long to look at it to know what it was.

"Peruvian Darkness Powder," Frodo announced, softly. He recognized it from one of his textbooks. Quite the ingenious prank, even when he took hold of one of them. It was his now, but he would have to check with Fred and George. Of course, he did see Aria over by the pink fountain, with vials of pink liquid standing inside. He smirked at her. Was she serious?

"That be love potion," Fred Weasley, the ginger haired tall man said. "They're really useful, but I don't think you or Frodo need any."

"Why not?" Aria asked, smirking with curiosity.

"You two are in love!" George Weasley, Fred's twin ginger haired brother, said, "If anything, you or Frodo would have a field day if you tried it on each other."

"I reckon you don't want to do that, though," Fred answered, smirking.

Aria fingered the bottle. Was it worth the effort? She shook her head. "I don't think I will get it. Who knows — Frodo!" It was too late. Frodo grabbed the potion and paid for it, along with the darkness powder. Aria was stunned. "Frodo, you did not get that!" She told him, sharply. "What do you plan on using love potion for?"

Frodo grinned with satisfaction. "You'll see, Aria."

"I hope you weren't planning to use that on me," she asked him, serious.

"Relax. If you get out of line, I promise I'll use it," Frodo said, warning her softly and jokingly. He told her, serious this time, "Aria, it will be fine."

"Good luck," Fred answered.

"You'll need it," George replied back.

"Come on, you two. Let's get out of here," Esmeralda said, getting Frodo and Aria's attention.

Seeing as neither Frodo nor Aria needed any new wardrobes, they left Fred and George's shop and departed for the door, leading them back to Brandy Hall. It was quite the day and Frodo gladly delved further with his girlfriend over the matter concerning Lotho. But it didn't make sense. How could Lotho become one of Sauron's slaves? It was beyond his reckoning, at least for now. Oh boy. What did he just uncover? Now that was a good question.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Train Ride to Hogwarts: Sixth Year

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

This chapter has been stubborn to write. Stubborn because I'm doing my best to get the basic guideline that was my draft version of my 2010 crossover play on _The Lord of the Rings_ and _Harry Potter_ (just with a few things). Also, stubborn because a couple of times it wasn't going in the direction I wanted to take it. Here's hoping that I made it through all right.

* * *

Summer moved by quickly, but that didn't stop Frodo from having nightmares, especially on the last night he would spend at Brandy Hall before heading off to Hogwarts. In the dream, he climbed up a tall metal staircase, which wound further up as he moved. At last, he made it to the top, next to a backdrop of grey cloudy skies and sweeping winds. There was Dumbledore, standing close to the balcony. And there was Lotho next to a blond-haired boy. Who was the boy? Frodo couldn't quite tell, but… no. The boy killed Dumbledore! He killed Dumbledore! He….

"Frodo! Frodo," Esmeralda shook him awake. "It's all right. You were having a nightmare." Frodo lay back on the bed. For the first time in a long time, he missed having this attention. Esmeralda smiled at him. "Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?"

He felt his head. Sweat beaded down his forehead and a little into his eyes. His heart raced inside his chest. He wondered if it was wise to admit the future or if it was possible to trust this vision. No wonder he was sticking with Divination this term.

"Dumbledore's going to die," Frodo announced softly. "I've seen it happen in my vision."

"Frodo, I'm sure nothing will happen to Dumbledore," Esmeralda said, curtly. "Now come on. Wash up and get dressed. I'll set up breakfast." As she left the bedroom, Aria entered the room. Frodo gulped and sighed in relief. It was good to see her.

"You heard?" Frodo said, finding his breath.

Aria whispered to him, the second she was with him. "I know what will happen to Dumbledore as you. You read Harry's book. The sixth one. 'The Half-Blood Prince'."

"Then it is going to happen," he said, unnerved.

"Frodo," she said, calmly, "even if we could change things, we can't. Not with Harry's timeline and I can't change yours." She admitted, "Although, we'll now have memories of what happened to us at Hogwarts, even if no one else remembers what happened. Sam and Rosie will, too. I'm sure of it."

"We'll be the only ones with that memory," he admitted, managing to sit up. "Sauron, too, no doubt. I doubt I can defeat him with being the Chosen One. One of the Chosen Ones."

"You shouldn't doubt yourself. Sauron has to be defeated," she said, curtly.

"How?" Frodo asked, glancing at her. "I don't know…."

"Hey. Come on now," Esmeralda said, annoyed. "You can chat more when you're inside the train."

"Come on, Frodo," Aria said, leading him just outside his bedroom, before departing with Esmeralda down the hallway.

Frodo never made it out of his bedroom, as well as in and out of the bathroom so fast. But he did and he managed to get dressed just before Esmeralda called out to him to get into the dining room. And there it was: an assortment of food on the table, ranging from scrambled eggs to meaty sausages. He was famished. The second he sat down, he gobbled up whatever food he put on his plate. He just finished in time with Aria, right as the trolleys arrived in the entrance hall. As usual, his trunk and his owl were stashed on the trolley, which was right in front of Aria's trolley.

This was it. Another school year was about to started. And with Esmeralda ringing the doorbell and opening the door, Frodo once again saw the nearly empty Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters on the other side of the door. He huffed, took a breath and rolled on past the threshold. Once more, he was the height of a boy, close to that of Fred and George. Behind him was Aria, as beautiful as ever and in her proper height too. And there was Esmeralda, following them to the train, where they said their goodbyes for another term.

Frodo turned to her with a teary look in his eyes. Quietly, he embraced her. "I'll miss you, Aunt Es."

"As I will you," Esmeralda said, releasing him. "Now, do good this year and don't let anything fool you."

"I won't," Frodo said, flinging his arms around her once more before departing inside the compartment with Aria. After another wave, he quietly helped Aria with her luggage and his own. With that done, he closed the compartment door and sat next to his girlfriend. All was quiet between them. Did it have to be this quiet? Frodo felt like he'd walk into a dead zone or something. Honestly, this was getting out of hand.

"Frodo, I—" Aria gasped for air, only too late. Frodo's lips met hers. For a moment, everything didn't matter. It was just them. Within that darkened moment, she could feel his hands resting against her back. They released but didn't feel the need to let go. This moment was too precious – a pun that would come up again in the future, but for an entirely different reason than this moment. This moment was theirs and it was tender and sweet. She felt like falling asleep in Frodo's arms, but instead collapsed on his shoulder, breathing him in. He did the same, leaning against the seat.

It was true then. Neither wanted to let the other go and they knew it. This couple just knew they would stick together through this troublesome time. But they nearly did forget the train was moving. The compartment door opened, revealing a sixteen-year-old hobbit boy, also the height of a human boy, with brown-hair on his head and the tops of his feet. Frodo could only distinguish the boy as Samwise Gamgee, his best friend and now, next to Aria, his companion. He wondered what adventures he would have with them this year, but for now, he was quite perturbed that Sam interrupted this seemingly perfect, yet silent, moment between himself and his girlfriend.

"What is it, Sam?" Frodo asked, glancing up at his best friend, who stood before the compartment door.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but she won't leave me be," Sam said, timidly.

"Who?" Aria asked, peeved.

"Well…" Sam was interrupted by a gigglish squeal, before being knocked out of the way by a raven-haired fourth year girl, who strolled to the compartment door.

"Frodo Baggins, is it and… oh! Miss Aria Breuer," the fourth-year girl said, snobbishly.

"Pleasure to meet you, eh…" Aria's voice faltered.

"I'm Romilda Vane," Romilda introduced herself, her attention returning full well to Frodo. "Frodo, if you're not busy, perhaps you and your girlfriend can stop by my compartment. We can leave your gardener friend alone. I'm sure he won't be missing your company."

"Romilda," Frodo spoke up, serious, "just leave."

"Fine," Romilda nodded, already formulating a plan. She smiled, knowing her next move, "I'll see you in the Ravenclaw tower then, after the feast. Yes. All right then." She walked away without saying another word.

"That was awkward," Aria told Frodo, confused and suspicious.

"Look. I'm sure it won't be so bad," Frodo answered, curtly.

"Not so bad!" she whispered promptly and concerned. "Romilda's going to drug Harry with love potion. I can't imagine what she'll do to you."

He whispered in her ear, "Probably drug me with love potion," he kissed her on the side of her forehead, "while it lasts. I still love you."

"I know," she said, looking away momentarily, "just as long as you don't do anything stupid, I'll be… fine." She was stunned to see a goblet in Frodo's hands, with the honey colored liquid inside. Whatever it was, she hesitantly took it. "What is this?"

"Just try it," he said, curious himself. "You'll like it."

And she did. He watched her take it, as he pulled out the bottle of love potion from his jacket pocket. The bottle was empty now, as if his magic was the cause of it. With a wave of his hand, the empty bottle vanished. He quickly took the goblet from Aria's hands, snapping at it with his fingers and causing it and the liquid inside it to vanish, too. He was curious about this experiment, but was surprised to hear Sam talk to him.

"Oh Mr. Frodo, what did you do to her?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Wait." Frodo replied, stopping him in his tracks. He returned his gaze to Aria, "Aria, can you hear me? Aria, how do you feel? Look at me, please?"

"Hmm." Aria sighed, her eyes glistening with absentmindedness and love towards him. She clutched onto him fast, nestling her head into his chest. "Frodo. I love you, Frodo, so much."

"You gave her love potion," Sam sneered at Frodo. "Mr. Frodo, how could you do that? Even I wouldn't do that to Rosie."

"Sam, it will wear off," Frodo told him, serious. He grinned, returning his gaze to his girlfriend. "I like her like this. She's more cooperative."

"Well, I don't know, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, concerned. "Real love doesn't need love potion, you know."

"I know," Frodo said, his arm wrapped around Aria in a tender way. "I just want to embrace this moment while I have it. Otherwise…" his girlfriend shuddered, causing him to stare at her. Just as was planned, Aria slapped Frodo's arm several times in annoyance. Yup, she was back to her old self.

" _Why did you do that?!_ _Why_ did you _do_ that?!" Aria cried, stressed out and furious with him. "You gave me love potion! How dare you, Frodo Baggins! How dare—" Frodo couldn't take it. He leaned in and kissed her, enough to eventually calm her down. The moment he released her, she froze on the spot. "Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to see how you'd react," Frodo grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, if Romilda planted love potion on me, I just want to be ready." He lowered his head for a moment. "I hope my magic is strong enough to repel her love potion, should she give me any."

"Oh!" Sam remembered, handing to the couple two invitations. "Professor Slughorn wanted me to give these to you two. I received one, too. Do you think he's expectin' those who are brilliant in somethin'?" He turned to Aria. "I trust you being a writer isn't anything too extraordinary."

"There are great writers, Sam," Aria admitted. "Although, I'll admit I have a talent for storytelling, depending on the reader. Why would Slughorn want me there?"

Frodo grinned again. "Maybe you are special in some ways."

"I often don't see it," she said, feeling a little encouraged. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he answered warmly.

"Right. Can we go?" Sam asked, heading towards the compartment door.

"Yes," Frodo said at last, "I believe we can." Quietly, he took Aria's hand and led her down the corridors. So far, it wasn't too crowded, but there were a lot of people. At last, they made it to Compartment C, which was wider than most of the compartments. And there was Harry, looking as able as ever. "Harry, it's good to see you."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Are you not surprised at all? I mean, these people are mostly from distinguished families. Something Slughorn prizes. It's not just about fame, you know." His smile faded. "You don't understand. How can you be caught up in all this fame? How can you? Is it something to do with me?"

 _Wow, and on the first day back at the Hogwarts Express,_ he thought, regretting it a moment later. "I wasn't trying to one up you. I guess I've been jealous because…."

"Frodo," Aria grabbed his arm, smiling, "we don't need to be telling Harry important details."

"Aria, you know Frodo's obsessed with my fame," Harry said, serious.

"I'm not that obsessed," Frodo reiterated. "I'm rather jealous because in this world – this is your time. I just wanted to share in that fame."

Harry peered over his shoulder for a moment. "Well, if you want to make it up to me – Frodo, what are you doing later? I have an idea that might benefit us both."

"I'll see you later," Aria said, leaving Frodo's arm and heading towards Sam.

"What?" Frodo asked Harry, facing him now.

"Draco Malfoy is clearly up to something. I don't know your situation with Lotho, but…." Harry's voice faded away with his whisper.

"He's been suspicious, too," Frodo agreed. "I saw him recently."

"Let's find them," Harry said, leading the way.

Frodo hardly had the chance to greet Slughorn, a portly man wearing brown English clothes, when he and Harry wandered out of the compartment. Really, Frodo knew better than to follow this plan, but at least he had his hand magic. His breath thickened and his heart raced the closer they came to the right compartment. Frodo moved behind a wall right as Harry did. There was Lotho and Draco, wandering about in the compartment. He nodded to Harry, before waving a hand over himself. Frodo did it and he was quite powerful at it: becoming invisible enough where no one could see, hear, touch him or smell him (the smelling part he was working on as of now – oh, he hoped he didn't give himself away).

He waited until after Harry used the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, before slipping into the compartment. He was halfway down the compartment when he found Lotho. _Well, time to sit on him,_ he thought. He meant it literally, taking his time to dive under the seat, messing with Lotho's feet.

"Well now, did you – heheheheheh!" Lotho giggled. Frodo chuckled, glad he wasn't caught. The feather was very useful. Okay, he had his fun. Now to dive out of the compartment and back with his friends. He slipped out in time, only to be narrowly caught by Lotho. "Humph! Must be a ghost. An invisible ghost. Hmm."

Frodo didn't waste any time. He had to get out of there. His breath quickened. He reached the compartment door and slipped outside. He didn't know how many corridors he passed. Just that he reached the compartment where Aria and Sam were and closed the blind. He sighed, waving his hand and returned to his visible form. The curtain opened just as soon as he did that, only to come face to face with Lotho. The hobbit sure looked angry.

"You." Lotho growled.

"Now Lotho, I…." WHACK! Frodo collapsed on the floor. Had Lotho just whacked him? "Lotho."

"If you ever sneak into my compartment again, I will do worse things to you." Lotho snaked a mischievous eye at Aria.

"Eww," Aria spoke up, disgusted by him.

"Excuse me and have a good day," Lotho said, taking off down the corridor.

"Mr. Frodo, what did you do? Where did you run off to?" Sam asked, confused.

Frodo closed the door again. "I snuck off with Harry to investigate Lotho's behavior. It didn't work out the way I thought." He waved his hand at his nose, allowing the blood to stop and his nose to feel better. "There. That's better."

"Let's just hope there won't be any more sneaking around," Aria said, reading her newspaper.

Frodo chuckled loudly. He hoped for that too, but then… oh, who knew? He was lucky to have his friends, even if his venture didn't work out too well. At least, he could change into his Hogwarts' uniform, get ready for the feast, when that happened. Oh boy, what was he getting himself into? He asked that question more than once as the train neared the station. Here he was again; time for another year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. A Change in Staffing

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

This chapter was tricky to write, but I think I got it figured out.

* * *

Frodo finished putting on his jacket. The sun was just starting to set in the sky, but that didn't stop the Hogwarts Express from reaching its final destination. He knew better than most what this year could mean: Sauron was back and the Second Wizardry War had only just begun. He wondered what lessons Dumbledore had in store for him. He knew Flitwick had something in store for him when he arrived at Hogwarts. So, maybe it wasn't so bad.

Then again, Romilda… no, he had a girlfriend. He couldn't just hang around Romilda, even though he was sure she was up to something. Something about Harry, no doubt.

At last, the train pulled into the station. He left his luggage in the compartment, leaving with Aria outside the train and onto the sidewalk. Here he was again at Hogsmeade Station and the familiar road that led to the carriages. It had only been a year since he learned about the thestrals, but this year seemed significant. And yet, he found himself inside one of the carriages with Aria and Sam.

"This year'll be good," Frodo said, noticing Sam and Aria sitting on the same row, while he sat across from them. He cocked his head to one side with confidence. "It will."

"Yes, but Mr. Frodo, we're the only one's left in our year." Sam exclaimed in worriment. "Folco's gone. Fatty's gone home, too. Merry and Pippin have already flown before the year ended. The only one whose left is…."

"Us and Lotho," Aria said, noticing this as well. "The authors below me will all be a grade lower than me. All of my friends have returned home, remembering nothing of what happened here. I'm alone."

"You have us, Aria," Frodo said, encouraging her.

"Yeah, you do," Sam said, placing a friendly hand on Aria's hand.

"Thanks," Aria said, smiling fondly at them. "You two are the only friends I have here. I don't want us to be apart this year. Not for anything." But she was hiding something and Frodo knew it.

"What are you planning?" Frodo asked her, concern in his eyes.

"You and Romilda." She said.

"What about us?" He asked.

"It's just… there's this possible chance that you two could date. And that could spell doom for us, you know. She's in her fourth year. You're in the sixth year. Don't blow this."

"Aria," he said, serious, "I think I'm in less danger than you realize."

"I do hope you're right," she said, as the carriage finally came to a stop.

Frodo stepped down from the carriage right after Sam. He waited for Aria to get out of the carriage as well, before following the rest of the students up the road and past the gate. They were in the Entrance Hall in little time. Already, the familiar sounds of the castle found its way to his heart.

He was back home again at last.

.

The Great Hall filled up quickly with students and staff. Everyone waited for McGonagall and the first-year students to arrive. Frodo found his place at the Ravenclaw table with Aria. As was true and had been pointed out in the carriage, Folco and Fatty were nowhere in sight. Lotho sat at the Slytherin table and Sam in Hufflepuff. Frodo and Aria were the only sixth year hobbit and authoress at their table.

Frodo shook his head. So, he wasn't to have any hobbit roommate, but himself, for this year and the seventh year. And yet, a gentle hand brought him back to reality. It was Aria's hand, about the only thing he could do to keep his mind focused on the present moment.

Frodo peered over at the Gryffindor table. Harry wasn't present, but Hermione and Ron were. Just where was Harry? The first years had been sorted and the feast magically appeared in front of him and Aria. A good way to start their sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Harry will show up," Aria said, sure of herself.

"I hope so," Frodo said, discouraged. "I left before I found out what happened to him. Maybe I should have stopped him…."

"You did the best you could," she said, concerned.

"It wasn't enough," he said, shaking his head in disdain.

As much as he recalled from reading _The Half-Blood Prince_ , he couldn't help wondering what became of his wizard friend. In spite of looking around for Harry, Frodo's attention returned to his food. He was hungry and hunger pains were something he either ignored when he was feeling moody or depressed, or either just ate to his delight. This was one such time when his stomach overruled his judgement.

He didn't have to ponder or guess where Harry was for long, for Harry showed up with Professor Snape, where they split up to their separate tables. Frodo felt relieved to see he was all right at least, but dessert time was coming to a close. He looked up at the staff table as Dumbledore spoke to the assembly.

"Do not worry," Dumbledore said, ignoring his blackened, maimed hand, "Welcome back students and welcome newcomers! This year, the post of Potions-master will be taught by Professor Horace Slughorn, meanwhile the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught by Professor Snape."

"What?" Frodo asked, concerned and alarmed.

"It's only for the year," Aria said, shaking her head.

"Still, it had to be this year," he said, raising an eyebrow. "That job is jinxed, and so is the Introductory classes in the Author's Chamber."

"Probably Sauron's doing with the Introductory classes, same with Voldemort for Defense Against the Dark Arts," she explained, softly.

"Still, you can't imagine how troublesome that is," Frodo whispered in her ear.

"Shush!" Aria shushed him in time to listen to Dumbledore's announcements.

"As you know, the Author's Chamber is closed this year and I'll tell you why. For some time now, the authors' mentors and heads of staffing in that chamber have all turned mad within the course of five years. We've had to relieve Mildred Hubble of her position, so she could get her memories straightened out. Mushu has been sent back to the place of his birth, for memory recalibration. Several author mentors have rushed into hiding. The authors that are present here and now will be pleased to know that the Introductory class will have one final round this year, in one of the empty classrooms. The difference this time is the Introductory class will be set up for first through fifth year hobbits. The sixth-year hobbits and authors are free to what they choose, so long as you stick by your studies. We all wish you luck and to be successful."

He cleared his throat. "Now, onto more serious business: as you know Voldemort and Sauron are on the rise. Their terror grows in strength. You were searched because of one simple fact: Sauron and Voldemort came to Hogwarts and were trained here under their birth names: Tom Riddle and Mairon. You will have to be strong and stick together, now more important this year than ever."

He finished up his announcement. "Now, it's time for bed. Goodnight."

Frodo sighed. He guessed as much that an announcement would be made about Sauron and Voldemort, but given these circumstances… Oh, if only Everhart were still around! He needed his guidance. It still pained him that the hobbit navigator was gone. If only there was a way to bring him back. Maybe he would have a chance—

—no. Not even he could find a way. If it were possible to bring Everhart Boffin back, he'd do it. Then again, who knew what happened these days.

Dessert was over and now it was time for bed. Frodo followed Aria out of the Great Hall and up the familiar steps in the Grand Staircase to the Ravenclaw Tower. It was the most silent walk he'd ever experience, at least until they entered the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Um, Frodo, you're not taking Care of Magical Creatures class, are you?" she asked him, curious.

"No," Frodo said, feeling a little hurt. Still, the things he heard that happened in Hagrid's class was just… horrendous. Maybe it was better that he didn't take that class. "No, I'm not."

She nodded. "Okay. I was just wondering."

"Aria, wait." He said, pulling her in. "You didn't think I'd betray you when Romilda came and spoke to me, did you?"

"I hoped you wouldn't," she said, confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. It's just…" He continued, "…I love you, Aria. I don't love Romilda." He paused. It nearly hurt to say those words, but there they were.

"I should go now," she said, pulling away from him. And he let her go, knowing then what was important on her mind. School, of course. She was still a bit uptight, but relaxing as the years went by. He wondered if she was doing all right, but then who could tell these days?

He strolled up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. The familiar blue curtains draped over the four poster beds and the walls, separating one room from the other within the boys' dormitory. And there it was: a lone bed next to his wardrobe. He sighed again. Couldn't he at least have a roommate this year? He didn't want to be alone. Still, he wasn't getting out of this. He moved quickly as he changed and got ready for bed. The familiar airy wind gave him peace as he tucked in his warm, clean bed. Sleep overcame his thoughts, drifting him into two dreams, one peaceful and another wild, as well as mad, before the sunrise crept up from behind the mountains.

 _Welcome to Hogwarts,_ he thought. Welcome indeed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Another School Year Begins!

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Let's see how far I go with the story today.

* * *

Frodo woke up to the sound of birds chirping. It was nearly dawn. How long had he been asleep? Where was he? Hogwarts, of course! Now he remembered. He was at Hogwarts for his sixth year and his roommates… there weren't any other hobbits, but himself, in the boys' dormitory. Just him and that was sad. He'd really been looking forward to having another hobbit to talk to. There was still Aria and Sam who he could discuss certain things in their lives.

He got dressed into his school uniform and headed downstairs. To his surprise, no one else was up yet. Oh, what could he do? What to do with himself? There was another newspaper, depicting Hogwarts and an article below the picture.

 **Calamity at Hogwarts:  
New Defenses Up at the School**

 **By: Rita Skeeter**

 **Yes, the rumors are true! Hogwarts has tightened  
security, due to rising tensions that You-Know-Who's  
return. Two Dark Lords are on the rise and only  
now can our Chosen Ones defeat them.**

 **This comes with the shocking news of the many  
disappearances that threaten the Wizardry  
community. The Death Eaters are on the rise,  
with many more troublesome affairs to come.**

 **The Author's Campus and Chambers, as the  
Chambers are still buried deep into Hogwarts'  
many secrets, are still closed, pending an  
ongoing investigation.**

 **Hobbits may still attend Hogwarts in their first  
through fifth years. Sixth and seventh year  
Hobbits will be given a choice to attend classes,  
thereby retaining their memories of all the  
years they'd been to the school.**

 **No surprise there.**

 **The twist: authors and authoresses also have that  
very same privilege. So, in case anyone sees an older  
Hobbit, Author and Authoress, you can thank the  
Headmaster of Hogwarts for these rules.**

 **Happy New Term everyone! Here's hoping  
everything turns out better this year than last year.**

Frodo shook his head. "Well, at least she's honest, more honest now than she's been." He sat the paper down and reclined on the blue sofa. It was comforting. He could sleep there for hours… or until the sunrise protruded the sky, giving students ample time to move in and out of the common room. He woke up to gentle taps on his shoulder. His gaze met that of Aria's, who smiled down at him with caring eyes.

"Still trying to sleep?" Aria asked, playfully.

"No," he lied. Oh, he couldn't lie to her. Even as he stood up, the truth came out. "I mean, I wasn't trying to sleep. The couch is so soft." He grinned at her, sheepishly. "How are you this morning?"

"I feel like I got a fitful night's rest." She announced softly.

"Good." He said, nodding in agreement. He wanted to say more. He wanted to say so much more, but the wondering of what his classes would be like stopped him from speaking any further, at least until the moment he squeaked. "Let's go down to the Great Hall."

"Are you okay?" She asked, quizzically.

"I'm fine." He said, guiltily.

"You're acting funny," Aria said, noticing.

"Come on, Aria. When's the last time I've acted funny?" He bumped into Romilda Vane on the stairs, just outside the common room.

"Watch it!" Romilda shrieked, stumbling down a few steps. Before Frodo could apologize, Romilda ran down the stairs. He quietly let the thought go and met with Aria in the Great Hall.

.

The cheeriness of the Great Hall brought warmth to Frodo's heart and stomach. Already, students were coming and going, but many stayed for breakfast and to chat. The gentle-hobbit quietly took his seat at the Ravenclaw table, next to Aria. It seemed they were the only ones sitting next to each other. Every so often, Frodo caught a glimpse of Sam chatting with Rosie.

So far, so good.

He looked up, the moment he finished eating, to see Professor Flitwick handing him his schedule and telling him which classes he was cleared to take for this year. He just didn't expect the one class he thought he wouldn't be allowed to take: Potions. It turned out Professor Slughorn was fine with N.E.W.T. students who passed Potions with 'Exceeds Expectations' in their O.W.L. year.

"Sir, I don't have any books for Potions class." Frodo admitted, beside himself with concern.

"Not to worry. We'll get that sorted out." Flitwick changed the subject. "Now, you are to continue lessons with me on Saturdays. They will be before your afternoon lessons with Aria. All writers must have the ability to write down notes and stories. You're in good hands." He walked away without another word.

Frodo looked at Aria for support. She simply told him, "I'm not much of a teacher."

"You'll do fine." Frodo said, rubbing her back a little.

"Thank you." Aria said, lowering her head a little. "I was just wondering if we could spend half the independent class learning about writing, and the other half where you teach me some hand magic. It's not that much to ask, I hope." She added. "Professor Flitwick and the other teachers won't let me do any hand magic, unless I'm with you. It's school policy."

"So, hobbits and authors work hand in hand with each other. Correct?" He asked, curious.

She shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I wouldn't want to spoil anything."

"Then don't." He answered, resting his head against her forehead for a few seconds. The moment was tender. Why did he want her so much? He stopped, realizing what he had done. He retreated to the Ravenclaw Tower minutes later, saying little to Aria who already guessed he was behaving oddly, as she had when they were in the common room.

.

An hour later, Frodo left the common room. Along the way, he couldn't help spotting Peeves the Poltergeist up to his usual tricks, which included smashing pumpkins at the nearest knight's armor he could find. Frodo chose to take another detour to the third floor, making it at last to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was dark in the classroom, with all the shutters closed and the candlelight as his only guiding light.

Frankly, he would have chosen the dungeon over this class. That all stopped the moment Professor Snape, with his oily hair and dark robes, entered the classroom, ready to teach the class before the students had the chance to say anything. Frodo turned his attention to Harry, who looked prepared to jinx someone.

"Today, we're going to learn about the Inferi," Snape started the lesson. "The Inferi are creatures that the Dark Lord himself uses as a means to guard a passage or a hallway. You must use the best spells you can to jinx them." He explained further. "Now, I want you to practice your spells. Pair up and let's see what you make of things. Don't create a mess or you'll be doing double Defense Against the Dark Arts homework."

Frodo found himself paired up with Sam. Surely, he could wait to jinx him later.

"Baggins! Pay attention." Snape told him, sharply.

Frodo was paying attention. He just didn't want to jinx his best friend. That was the last straw. Snape took over in place of Sam. Was he serious? Did he really expect the blue-eyed hobbit to jinx him? At this rate, nothing would get done.

"Focus Baggins." Snape said, readying his wand. "Now jinx me!"

Snape didn't wait on him. He shot a spell right towards him. Frodo repelled the spell with hand magic. He nearly said _Expelliarmus_ , but automatically thought of the spell's name. Snape ducked out of the way, but the damage was done.

"You and Potter certainly have a lot more to learn." Snape told him, infuriated. "Use your wand next time, Baggins. We don't allow hand magic in this classroom."

"I prefer to use hand magic." Frodo said, stating his opinion. 'It's what I'm best at."

"I'll let you use it this once. If you're lucky, I'll let you use it again. You may just be my pigeon for showing us a few different ways to use spells." Snape said, quite impressed.

"I'm not a pigeon, sir!" The hobbit spoke, tensely.

"It's a warning this time, Baggins." Snape said, serious. He turned to the class, returning Sam over to his dueling partner. "Let's continue with the lesson…."

….Frodo was glad when class was over. Harry got detention with Snape, just for mouthing off! Now the hobbit could see why Snape was one not to be trifled with. Still, putting him out like that in front of the class was not what he had in mind. He was nearly jinxed by his professor's wand! What a way to make things worse!

Fortunately, an owl delivered a note. It was from Dumbledore. He liked… acid pops?

"Maybe it's the new password," Sam said, admitting freely.

"I'm sure it is." Frodo said, stuffing the letter into his satchel.

The next class was Potions. After he had lunch, Frodo wondered what Slughorn was like. He hardly got a glimpse of him on the train. Maybe he wasn't so bad, but then what did he know? For all he knew, he was taking Potions with a new teacher. That had to count for something.

He arrived at the Potions classroom on time. Much to his surprise, Professor Slughorn allowed him to grab one of the books in the cabinet. Sam and Ron had the best books, while Harry's and Frodo's looked like rubbish. Frodo's Potions' book was worse, looking as if a lawnmower had beaten it up several times. The cover was half charred, but magically the book stayed together. Just who had this Potions book last was beyond him. All he knew was when he opened the book, when the lesson began, there were notes scribbled on the pages, including new potions he hadn't heard of before.

Frodo peered at Harry a little for help. It was obvious he wasn't getting through this lesson with so many scribbled notes in his book. "Psst! Harry?" That got Harry's attention. "Do you want to trade books with me?"

"No!" Harry whispered back. "Just try to follow the instructions."

"What?" Frodo whispered, confused. How could he work in a book that had nearly impossible instructions? Then again, why did Harry decide to trust his book? Harry did eventually whisper a few things to him and Hermione, though, something that Frodo, this time, chose to ignore.

Okay, what was he supposed to do next? Crush beans to release the juice. Got that. Stir until mixture turns black. _Use hand magic for better results!_ Was it possible he could use hand magic in this classroom? It was another avenue he could try. He continued stirring the liquid in his cauldron. As he calmed down, a tinkling sensation grew from his hand into the cauldron. The potion turned black, but was it the Draught of Living Death he had made? He waited until Slughorn approached and checked out his potion, before saying anything proper.

"Same result as Potter's potion." Slughorn said, ecstatic. "Delightful! Absolutely delightful! I don't know which potion is better." He asked, curiosity welling up inside him, "You used hand magic. Did you not, Baggins?"

"Maybe a pinch." Frodo said with a light shrug.

"I'm going to have to give this to Potter. Wand magic is the most common use for potion making. Of course, hand magic is also essential when you want to speed things up." Slughorn explained, choosing his words carefully.

Frodo waited until Slughorn walked away, before checking the front and back of the Potions' book. There was no name on the back cover, just as bunch of scribbles for spells and potions. It was on the front cover that he discovered a name:

 _This book is the property of the Sorcerer._

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	8. Independent Writing Class

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Now we're caught up on revisions for _The Orb of Truth_. The reason I say this is because this is the chapter where things started to get screwy for the rest of the series. Now I get my chance to work on this story the right way, at least so far.

* * *

The rest of the week proved to be a glamorous time for Frodo. Not only was he passing Potions class with ease – all thanks to the Sorcerer's notes – but he was also getting Slughorn's attention and that meant everything right now. He may not have been best at following the right directions, but it was a start. Aria became right away suspicious of the book, hounding Frodo with questions that he didn't want to answer. For all he knew, the Potions book was the best thing that happened to him.

Saturday could not have come sooner. Frodo changed into his blue uniform and raced downstairs, nearly bumping into Aria. The blow did force his girlfriend to knock a few books onto the floor, which he gladly helped her pick up and return to her satchel. It wasn't a great start to the morning.

"Watch it!" Aria cried out in frustration.

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?" Frodo asked, trying to apologize.

"No. It's fine." She said, calming down a little. "Um… do you want to meet me in the empty classroom on the fifth floor. It's where we're supposed to have our first one-on-one writing class for an hour. After breakfast, of course."

He nodded. "Sure."

"Excellent!" She said, her smile returning to her face. "Let's go."

They made it down to the Great Hall in due course. It was fairly packed, with students coming in and out of the hall, like clockwork. Frodo and Aria chose to sit down together, eat, read the daily news and even chat while they ate their food. So far, so good. Now Frodo needed to concern himself with was getting through his two classes and meeting with Dumbledore later that evening.

When they finished eating, Frodo followed his girlfriend up the Grand Staircase and to the fifth floor. They turned a few corners and entered the empty classroom. To his great surprise, the room was filled with magical quills floating in the air, scribbling down notes on floating parchment paper. The room certainly had the appeal of a writing classroom. After briefly observing the classroom, Frodo regrouped with Aria at one of the empty desks. She pulled out two composition notebooks, as well as her ink bottle and quill. Frodo did the same with his ink bottle and quill. There was even a thin book on writing, which Aria pulled out from her satchel.

He waited for her instructions, which only made things more awkward between them.

"Oh! Right. The class." Aria's hand shook as she opened the book. "I'm not much of a teacher."

"It's fine." Frodo said, calming her down a little. "Go on. I'm listening."

"Right." Aria turned to the first chapter, before speaking to him. "Well, we have our journals and what I hope you can do is to… um…." She looked over the first chapter again, her hand shaking fiercely. Frodo stretched out his hand and grabbed hers. Her hand was so cold. ".…thanks."

"You're welcome." He said, rubbing her hand to give it that much needed warmth.

"I think this instruction book wants us to write two paragraphs, describing anything that comes to mind." She looked at him, informing him promptly. "This is kind of my lesson, too, Frodo. Dumbledore wanted me to learn, the same as you."

"That's all right." He said, hoping to calm her. "We can work on it together."

"Let's get started." She said, opening her composition book to the first page. Frodo followed, listening to her instructions. He wondered if this was all they were doing for the first part of the lesson….

….the first half hour was done. Now it was Frodo's turn to teach her how to use hand magic. He would start with the basics, only briefly. They had been practicing a little more inside Brandy Hall over the summer. He wanted to teach her how to make fireballs appear in her hands.

With a snap of his fingers, a blazing red fireball appeared in his hand, changing colors from red to orange to blue. He snapped his fingers again to turn off the spell. His girlfriend was amazed, but he wasn't done with this lesson.

"Now you try it." Frodo said, excited.

"Huh?" Aria asked, confused.

"Light a fireball on your hand." He repeated. He watched her snap her fingers at her hand. Was she getting it? He continued to stare at her hand, concentrating on what he wanted most. And what he wanted most was to see her succeed at this task. There was a flicker of light protruding in the center of her hand, not much to cast a spark, but she was getting there. She wasn't too bad for a beginner user in hand magic. "Try again." He snapped his hand to the back of hers. Maybe a little warmth was what she needed now. "Don't think. Concentrate on what you want most."

It worked! Aria was doing it. A ball of light appeared in her hand, taking shape and turning into a small fireball. Frodo grinned with satisfaction. It was only until he released his hand that the fireball flickered for a second. The fireball was gone and she was exhausted. He clapped his hands in appreciation.

"Well done, Aria. You're getting there." He said with a warm smile.

"I did it." She said, stunned.

He nodded. "I know you did. I guess that wraps up the lesson."

"Saturday. Next Saturday we try again… and we do more writing!" She said, packing up her stuff.

"Yes, and I need to go. I'll meet you in the common room." Frodo said, realizing their time was up. In another ten minutes, he would have to meet with Flitwick in his office. He wasted no time putting his ink bottle, quill and his new composition book back in his satchel. He wasn't going to be late to see Professor Flitwick.

.

Frodo arrived at Flitwick's office a few minutes early.

He knocked on the door. There was a muffled "Come in!" at which Frodo turned the doorknob and walked into the room. He jumped back at the sight of flying papers, scrolls and books careening towards him. There were even broken vases and shard pieces of glass scattered around the room. Flitwick's voice protruded the air, startling the lad. "As you can see, it's a mess! Naturally, I like to keep my office clean. Now that you're here, we can test out your cleaning spells using hand magic." He waved his hand in the air. "Now, go on. Let's test these skills. You'll also be repairing objects. Some of these vases are broken, as is the glass. You know the spells to fix them. Don't you, Mister Baggins?"

"Yes. Yes, I do know them. The spell to fix them!" Frodo stared at the mess. It was a lot bigger than it had been the previous years. Now he would really need to test out his hand magic.

Okay. He needed to calm down and breathe. He could do this. Slowly, he closed his eyes and stretched out his hands. Think of the spells to use on the objects… was Flitwick serious? Did he want him to repair objects and clean the room at the same time? It was an impossible task. Then again, he was a sixth year. So, maybe it wouldn't be too hard.

"Come on. Try harder. You're a N.E.W.T. student." Flitwick said, badgering him.

"You didn't tell me it would be this hard." Frodo said, seeing what little cleaning he did in the room.

"This is advanced hand magic, Baggins. Try again." Flitwick said, encouraging him a bit more.

"Yes professor." Frodo nodded, testing out his hand magic once more.

With a wave of his hands, objects and sand returned to their proper places. The books, papers and scrolls were tricky, due to their movement. Before, Frodo could handle cleaning the office using hand magic with inanimate objects. It was different doing two things at once. By the time he did finish cleaning the room, he was quite exhausted. He sank into an empty chair, sweat beading down his face and chest.

"I'm going to have to do this again, aren't I?" Frodo asked, concern dwelling on his face.

"Yes, as usual." Flitwick told him, calmly. "You need not worry yourself. We have all year to take on this advanced form of magic. I trust Professor McGonagall will be teaching you to transfigure yourself."

"I will?" Frodo asked, alarmed. He hadn't tried human transformations before. Things were getting tougher this year.

"Here." Flitwick passed to him a glass of fresh water. "Drink up. It'll cool you off and you can be on your way. That's the end of the lesson."

"Thank you." Frodo said, softly, drinking the water slowly. He nearly choked down the water, but managed to drink it all. He felt much more alert, better than he had when he arrived at Flitwick's office.

.

He retired to the common room soon after to wash up and change into a clean uniform. It was the least he could do to pass the time, as well as doing this week's homework. Aria chatted with him while the hours rolled by. Very soon, it was time for his meeting with Dumbledore. He bid Aria farewell as he left the common room. He snaked his way down the corridors and stairways to Dumbledore's office.

The office was the same as he remembered it. Golden objects littered the room. Books situated inside bookcases. The desk stood at the top of the stone steps with Dumbledore's chair resting behind it. And there was Harry and Dumbledore, chatting amongst themselves. They eventually saw him, standing by the front door.

"Ah! Frodo. You're right on time." Dumbledore stood up, moving towards him and not waiting until he closed the door.

"I hope I'm not late." Frodo said, entering the room. His gaze momentarily caught the light of a small glass orb. "What is this?"

"That is what I am about to show you." The Headmaster approached the orb. He picked it up and observed it. Frodo did as well, stunned to see a shimmering gold light floating in the center of the ball. "This is the Orb of Truth. I've directed it enough to where you can see Sauron's past. There's a memory I placed in the orb. That is why you are here: to learn more about Sauron and how we can defeat him." He handed the orb over to Frodo. "Think carefully on what you want, what you wish to see, and that memory will surface. You will be pulled in and shown things you have yet to see."

Frodo did. The orb was so beautiful, so clean and clear. The light grew larger. It engulfed his vision, drowning him in its shining beam. The light cleared, leading him to see a beautiful island. For a moment, all he saw was the island. Then he saw a shape. A tall man with jet black hair and wearing black robes. It was Sauron. Sauron looked on at Dumbledore, as the wizard walked across the white, pebbled shore.

"Hello Mairon. I trust you know why I am here." Dumbledore said, calmly.

"You know many things, seen many things." Mairon said, suspicious. "Are you sure you want to tangle with me? It could be dangerous. _I_ could be dangerous."

"I've come to bargain, Mairon. There is a school I would like for you to attend. You'll be an exchange student." Dumbledore answered, calm but concerned.

Mairon smirked. "And why should I do that? Hogwarts is no school for me."

"But you could help us." The Headmaster pleaded. "We need you at Hogwarts to learn and grow. Tom Riddle will need you and I know you need him. We might both benefit from this." He added, hoping his pleas were heard. "You know you can trust me."

"I have seen many things, great things. I think you know what I mean." Mairon said, wickedly. "What say you if a Halfling were to come into my presence? Would you be so happy?"

The light resurfaced, drawing Frodo out of the orb. He was back in Dumbledore's office. It was almost as if he hadn't left. The orb stayed in his hand. He looked up at the Headmaster and Harry, who stared at him from the Pensieve.

"You saw something. Didn't you, Frodo?" Harry asked, knowing something was up.

"I did." Frodo answered, unsure what he had seen. He turned to Dumbledore, seeking answers. "You knew Mairon, before he was Sauron. Why did you bring him to Hogwarts?"

"Back then, Sauron had many names. One of his names, his titles, was Annatar and he used it eventually." Dumbledore said, taking the orb from his hand. "Before I knew what Sauron had become, he was already formulating a plan. We do not know what that plan is yet. And for that, we'll need Slughorn's help."

"You want Slughorn to collect me." Frodo said, knowing where this was headed.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered, soft but serious. He turned to the two students with a fatherly gaze. "Now, I suggest you both get a good night's sleep. We will meet again another time."

"Goodnight Professor." Harry said, bolting towards the door.

"Goodnight." Frodo wasted no time. He hurried out of the office and right into Harry. He had something to tell his best friend. "That was unexpected. Do you think we will learn more about Sauron and Voldemort?"

"I expect we will." Harry said, following the hobbit down the stairs and back into the corridor. One thing was for sure: Frodo would have some serious deep thinking to do before the night was out. He just hoped Aria was still awake when he returned to the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	9. A Hobbit's Flight

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I was working on catching one of my series up again. Okay. So, here's the first of the new chapters for _The Orb of Truth_. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Sixth years found their free periods filled with homework. The sixth-year hobbits had it easier, what with taking five classes. Everyone except Frodo, who had seven classes to take, which included his independent study and Flitwick's lessons. Non-verbal spells were used more than verbal spells, something that Frodo found both easy and difficult.

Frodo would have taken hand magic lessons, if they didn't involve more challenging assignments. He was often worn out from simply using more than one non-verbal spell in a much quicker time.

Aside from these lessons, quidditch trials came up fast. Frodo was itching to get on a broomstick and fly. Having grabbed his own broomstick, he made his way down to the common room. Flitwick was present. Oh, what more did his teacher have to tell him?

"No sixth or seventh year hobbits allowed to fly on the Quidditch pitch, Mr. Baggins." Flitwick told him, firmly.

"Come on, professor!" Frodo pleaded. "At least, let me fly."

"Nope. Sorry Baggins." He said last. "Have a good day." Flitwick left before Frodo said anything further.

Annoyed, Frodo retreated to a blue couch, where he propped his broomstick on the couch's arm. What a horrid turn of events! It couldn't get any worse.

"Frodo!" Aria cried out in excitement. "I think I've got it!"

"You got what?" Frodo said, tensely. He looked at Aria. For a moment, nothing happened. Then… were flames igniting from her hand? The orangish flame and smoke certainly was well done. He moved towards her, snapping his fingers to stop the flame. It worked, causing the flame to cease. He smiled at her, impressed she had managed to achieve this. "One good thing to come out from this morning."

"I just got the hang of it. I have yet to learn how to put the flames out."

"One step at a time."

"What's the bad news?" She asked, curious.

He plopped on the couch again, right as his broomstick dropped to the floor. "I can't fly." He recovered. "I mean, I want to fly. It's just I'm not allowed to go to the Quidditch pitch. Not this year or next year."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She said, sharp and serious.

"Flitwick says hobbits aren't allowed to fly on the Quidditch pitch." Frodo rubbed his forehead, agonized. "What am I to do?"

"Did he say you could fly anywhere else outside the Quidditch pitch?" Aria asked.

"No, but…" He gazed at her, curious. "Do you think I could do that?"

"Find Flitwick and ask him about it. I'm sure you can still fly around the school." Aria suggested.

"I'll talk to him." Frodo said, taking his broomstick out of the common room. He was fortunate to find Flitwick on the stairs. "Professor, you know how you said I'm not allowed to fly on the Quidditch pitch? What about the rest of the school?"

"I said you couldn't fly on the Quidditch pitch. I didn't say you could fly anywhere else. You're free to do whatever you like." Flitwick said, nodding to him. "Have a good day."

Frodo grinned. Finally, things were working in his favor.

"See?" Aria's voice called out to him from the top step. "I knew you would do it."

"Thank you." He grinned at her. "For your optimism."

"I'm picking up on that." She said, joining him. "So, what will you do now?"

"Fly." He ran down the stairs in double time.

.

It had been a few years since Frodo flown on a broomstick. He hadn't flown since his third year and was a bit rusty. Merry and Pippin had it easy. They practiced flying often. Come on, he could do it! Just take it easy and let the broomstick trust him.

Yes! Oh yes! He was up in the air. Now how could he manage flying around the castle? Take it slow. Slowly. Slowly… he was picking up speed. Faster and faster. At last, he made it outside the castle and onto the grounds. There was Hagrid's hut, but Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't there. Where were they?

Oh right. The Quidditch tryouts.

Should he go there and see how they were doing? They seemed to be hard at work. Oh well. He would try visiting Hagrid, who looked unhappy to see him.

"Frodo, what'cha doin' here?" Hagrid said, bluntly.

"I just thought I'd visit you." Frodo answered. "Is that all right?"

"Is tha' alrigh'? Is tha' alright?!"

"Hagrid, it's okay."

"No, it's not!" Hagrid shook his head. "You haven't taken my class this year. Do yeh not like Care of Magical Creatures? Or are yeh jus' avoidin' the class altogether?"

"Hagrid, can we talk?" Frodo asked, hoping the giant would at least consider talking to him.

Hagrid sighed. "Alrigh', you can talk. But I'll have yer head if you talk about Care of Magical Creatures."

This was beyond believable. First Flitwick told him he couldn't fly on the Quiddtich pitch. Now Hagrid was upset. Two bad events in one day. What could make it worse?

At last, he entered the hut. It looked the same as it always did. A one room house with a bed in one corner, a wardrobe in another corner, and a table over by the kitchen. Frodo nearly forgot about Hagrid's tea, which tasted more like stone. But the memories here were worth it.

"Hagrid, I didn't mean to avoid your class. I could only pick five this year!" He added. "I'm not taking Herbology. I only got an 'Acceptable' in that class, same as Astronomy."

"Righ'." Hagrid said, annoyed.

A silence fell between them. Frodo broke it with a question. "How's the news with Sauron? Are there any leads? More attacks?"

Hagrid groaned.

"What?" Frodo asked him, concerned.

"There's more attacks every day and disappearances!" Hagrid said, taking a seat. "I'd reckon there's more going on than you realize." He handed to him the paper. "The conductor on the Knight Bus Two is missin'."

Frodo took a look at the paper. He recognized the name and the face. "So Herman's disappeared. He can't be the only one." He looked up at Hagrid. "Can he? There's hobbits scattered throughout the realms."

"No." Hagrid shook his head. "Hobbits hav' been the first to vanish. Sauron's doin', I reckon." He asked the hobbit, concerned, "You look beaten up and defeated. Wha' happened?"

"I'm not allowed to fly on the Quidditch pitch." Frodo admitted, serious. "I thought it was the whole school I was banned from flying. But no! Just Quidditch. It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Frodo. You hav' to live with that." Hagrid said, standing up. He spoke more calmly. "You finish that tea. I reckon Aria will be lookin' for you, or Harry, Ron and Hermione. Or Samwise Gamgee."

Frodo dowsed his tea, thanking Hagrid for it. The giant was calm until the Golden Trio showed up. The hobbit thought it best to vanish for a while.

Darn! He didn't count upon Harry, Ron and Hermione spotting him.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, stunned. Frodo turned and faced him, quizzical and confused. "Come on. Let's go in and talk."

"I think it best I should look for Aria." Frodo said.

"Aria can wait a moment. Can't she?" Hermione asked.

"I guess." Frodo calmed down a bit. He nodded. "All right. I'll join you."

"I made a pot of tea!" Hagrid said, allowing the trio and Frodo into his house. Yes, it was already a splendid day. Frodo just hoped there would be more days like this one, but one could never tell what happened next. For now, he was glad that he and Hagrid were on talking terms.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	10. Seventeen

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo entered the Great Hall with tired eyes. He didn't get much sleep and was determined to make up for it. He also knew it was his birthday today. But who would think of celebrating it with him?

At last, he reached the Ravenclaw table. He took his seat and rested his head on his arms. He wanted to sleep, not scuttle about for his next class. Unfortunately, a tap on his shoulder alerted him to another presence. Those familiar fingers gave him a clue who it was: Aria.

"Hullo Aria. Let me sleep." He said, peaceful.

"Is Hermione keeping you away from me?" Aria asked through gritted teeth.

"What?" He looked at her, confused.

"You've been ducking me for a week now. Also, your birthday's today and I want to celebrate." She said, concerned. "Don't you think we need to talk?"

"I've been hanging around my friends. Is that so bad?" He asked, more confused.

"It's bad when you avoid your girlfriend."

"Look." He yawned. "I'm sorry. I had a rough night. I didn't sleep well."

"Nightmares?" She asked.

"Something like that." He wanted to say more, but what else was there to say? It seemed obvious he was losing this fight, losing his girlfriend. Well, maybe it wasn't that serious. Then again, he had been avoiding her, ever since Hermione told him she could wait until he got back to the castle.

What sort of friend does that?

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I'll make it up to you."

"Teach me something." She said, curious. "All we do is write in independent study. I want to learn some hand magic, too, Frodo."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." He said, gazing into her eyes.

"I'll let you sleep." She walked away, over to Luna Lovegood.

Frodo shook his head. No. He was imagining things. He wouldn't abandon Aria now. Why was Romilda staring at him and smiling? Did she know something he didn't? Maybe he should talk to her. Yes, that's what he should do. Go up and talk to her.

But first, an owl dropped a package in a brown cloth. He unwrapped it and opened it. Inside was a Rememberall, a clear glass ball with clouds inside. He held onto the Rememberall as best he could. The color changed from grey to red.

Oh, what was he forgetting? He knew he was forgetting something, but what? Oh! He was seventeen today. Yes! Was that it? No? What more could it be?

He didn't remember what else he was forgetting. All he knew was that it was his birthday and he was leaving out Aria… wait. That's it? That's what he was forgetting? Oh, he couldn't believe this. Did he really need to be around his girlfriend all the time? He had better things to do. Like hang around Romilda Vane.

Yes! That's what he should do. Speak to Romilda Vane.

The Rememberall turned red again. Oh, that stupid ball would just have to wait. He set it back in the box, before heading off.

There was Romilda! Excellent. Now he just needed to talk to her.

"Romilda." That got her attention. "I'm Frodo Baggins. You remember me from the train. Don't you?"

Romilda giggled. "Everyone knows who you are, Frodo Baggins. Although, I'm surprised you're talking to me. Did your girlfriend break up with you? Or something of that nature."

"No!" He paused. How was he to go about this. "Romilda," he sat down next to her, "can I sit here?"

"You won't use your hand magic on me. Will you, Frodo?" Romilda spoke over him. "Because it would be awesome if you did! I can imagine you making heart shaped lockets, just for the two of us. You know what I mean."

"Sort of, but I don't…" Frodo's voice faded. He glanced over at Aria, who gestured for him to come see her. He gave no response. The look on her face, with those angry eyes, sent chills up his spine. Should he come back and speak to her? Oh look! Another package came towards him. It was a note that read: _What are you doing?_ "What an odd note."

"Did you say something?" Romilda asked, curious.

"I should go. Head back to my girlfriend. It was nice chatting with you." Frodo said, making his way back to Aria. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Aria asked, curious but suspicious. "What were you doing? Hanging around Romilda Vane? This isn't like you." She added, "Is there something you want to tell me? About your odd behavior?"

"No!" Frodo cried. "I mean, it is an odd thing on my birthday. Isn't it?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Aria said, concerned. "I didn't forget your birthday. So maybe when classes are done, we can head to the common room."

"What's happening in the common room?" Frodo asked, curious.

"You'll have to wait and see." Aria said, smiling at him. "I just don't want to think that you're going behind my back and meeting other girls."

"Yeah. I hear you." But did he? He was curious about Romilda Vane. He didn't know why, but it seemed to him that maybe he should talk with her, get to know her. He'd had many adventures with Aria… who was he kidding? Aria was right for him. Nothing would come between them. Would it?

.

Afternoon classes ended with a bang. Once again, Frodo was exhausted from just learning all the advanced magic. Wasn't there a better way to do magic? He never expected the challenges, and yet, here they were. He had no idea how he could get through his homework and still make it in time for his birthday party, if that's what was happening in the Ravenclaw common room.

Then again, the adventures that waited there would be something. He just hoped they were good.

"Aria, for the last time, there is nothing in that common room that could spark my interests!" Frodo cried.

"Have some faith, Frodo." Aria said, smiling. "You'll like it."

"It couldn't be too bad. Could it?" He asked her, curious.

"Just wait and see, Frodo." She answered the riddle and opened the door. The common room looked the same as it normally did. One thing stood out. A cake with blue and white frosting, with blue flowers on top. There were two plates set up and a metal spatula to cut the cake. Frodo grinned, impressed. "Do you like it? I didn't know what else to give you. The house elves helped decorate it. You don't hate it?"

He smiled. "You didn't forget."

"No." She admitted. "Anything's better than just two slices of cake. This one's rather small, enough for two people."

"Hey. It's fine." He kissed her forehead.

The cake was delicious. Nice and vanilla flavored. Even the icing was good. Frodo appreciated the thought. It was kind to do this. He thanked his girlfriend with a warm hug and another kiss, before going to bed. He was satisfied until the nightmare started. A man in shadows cast green spells at him. The man in shadows… was that Sauron? No! No, he couldn't have dreamt of him! He awoke all sweaty and hot. What a nightmare.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	11. Hogsmeade Village

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

October brought in a chill. That wasn't the only chilling thing about this month. Frodo and Harry only saw Dumbledore on rare occasion. Frodo wondered what the headmaster was doing.

Well, he was fortunate to have a good birthday, Frodo couldn't help but wonder how many people actually remembered him. He was grateful Aria remembered his birthday, and yet his eyes were on Romilda Vane. He had to see her again, possibly talk to her. She was better company right now than anyone else. What's the harm in that?

"Frodo, are you listening to me?" Aria's voice brought him back to the present. They had just been heading to Hogsmeade village when Frodo searched for Romilda. Maybe he would talk to her. "I said it would be nice to visit the Three Broomsticks. Maybe we'll meet Slughorn there, too."

"Um… yeah. Right." Frodo said, looking around. There she was! Romilda Vane! He was keen on meeting her.

"Frodo?" Aria's voice became distant.

Frodo paid her no heed. He just kept walking, stopping in front of Romilda and her giggly friends. She stopped and looked at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"Frodo! Pleasure to meet you." Romilda's eyes widened. "Are you looking for attention or do you actually think we'd date?"

"Well, I was kind of wondering that." Frodo chanced a look at Aria. Her mouth fell open. "So, would you consider us dating?"

"I'd smuggle you a love potion before I'd date a hobbit." Romilda said, vexed.

"So, is that a 'yes'?" Frodo was welcomed by more giggles from Romilda's friends.

"No!" Romilda told him off. Frodo was brought back to reality. Bummer! "You're a hobbit and I'm a witch! No amount of love potion is going to change that. Go on and be with your girlfriend! We're done." She walked away without a second glance.

"We haven't started dating yet. Romilda!" He called to her, but nothing. Romilda was gone and Aria was staring at him. He gestured for her to join him. She did, leaving him feeling a little more remorse towards her than he had. "Thank you, for allowing me see my faults." He shook his head. "It's better this meeting occurred this way, instead of by force."

"I guess some things do come naturally. What happened? Romilda was yelling at you." Aria asked, confused.

"Yes. Well, it didn't work out as I hoped. I almost thought I was under love potion myself, but I wasn't." He shrugged, gazing into her eyes. "I'll know better next time."

"It's better than attempting to spite your girlfriend. Twice." She said, nearly pulling away. Frodo's hand grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "It's true."

He understood. "You're right. I'm sorry. So, are we still boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Of course we are." She said, pleased to hear it. "I should always remember to let things run their course. It works better that way."

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks." Frodo said, taking her hand.

.

The Three Broomsticks was packed with people. Frodo led Aria through the dining room in search of a spot to sit down. Just by looking around the room, he saw there was a fireplace brimming with hot flames, sending smoke up through the chimney and a little into the tavern. Paintings littered the walls, while moving portraits depicted events both recent and in the past.

If given the chance, he would have enjoyed spending time in this inn, even on days such as this. And yet, he knew he would have to walk out into the cold once more. Aria had been right about Romilda. Still, he wondered if she had actually meant for him and Romilda to date. That possibility was out the door.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam sat down at their table. "Pleased to see you. Gettin' out of the cold?"

"Most likely." Frodo nodded. "How are you?"

"I just came in here for a bit. You know, Lotho's been actin' mighty suspicious, more so than I thought. It isn't like him to hang around Malfoy so much. Do you know what I mean?" Sam asked, concerned.

Frodo nodded again. "I do. It's very odd."

"Usually, those two are at odds with each other." Aria admitted. "They never once struck an alliance. Why now?"

He looked up as a waitress gave their orders. He was in the mood for a butterbeer and would love to have a mug of the foamy, orange liquid. It didn't take long before he and Aria received their drinks. It was just as toasty warm and delicious.

Sam stood up. "I'll see you later, Mr. Frodo. I'm meeting Rosie Cotton later."

"Bye!" Aria waved to him.

"See you later." Frodo said, calmly. He turned to Aria, admitting plainly. "Slughorn's not here. Do you want to go back to the castle?"

"After we finish our drinks." Aria said, taking another big gulp.

"Right." Frodo grinned at her. Sometimes, he wondered if she was becoming more hobbit-y by the day.

.

Frodo learned as soon as he got back to the castle that Katie Bell was in St. Mungo's Hospital. He knew a few people who were in St. Mungo's. How awful.

Some good news that came up was Dumbledore. He wanted to meet Frodo and Harry for a second lesson on Monday evening. Good. Maybe he would learn more about Sauron and find a way to defeat him. For now, he was just glad to be back in the common room. He resorted to sleeping on the couch. Aria joined him in seconds.

It was peaceful, just sitting on the couch, doing nothing. It's all he wanted to do by the fireplace. It's where he wanted to be.

"Do you think Hogwarts will be safe?" Aria asked, looking up at him. "I mean, I feel safe around you."

"I don't know." He grinned. "I hope so." He rested his head against hers, his eyes distant. "I hope so."

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	12. Aulë

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I was catching up on my Item Insertion Parody series. Now, I'll get this story caught up. :)

* * *

Monday arrived with a crisp autumn feel. Frodo didn't know what to expect when he arrived at Dumbledore's office. Would the Headmaster be present at their appointed time? When it came close to eight o' clock, Frodo made his way to Dumbledore's office. He was a bit early, but that didn't matter. He knocked and heard a voice say enter. Harry came up behind him, startling him out of his wits.

"Don't do that!" Frodo told Harry, pressing his hand to his chest.

"Sorry." Harry said, confused. "I thought… you were going in!"

"Yes. Of course I am!" Frodo started.

"Enter!" Dumbledore's voice repeated on the other side of the door.

"Let's go in." Harry told Frodo, opening the door.

"Right." Frodo said, following Harry inside.

There, inside the office, Frodo found Dumbledore sitting at his desk, his hand resting next to a teacup. Dumbledore informed him and Harry that the teacup belonged to Merlin. It was his favorite teacup.

"Fascinating." Frodo said.

"But enough talk." Dumbledore turned to Frodo. "I trust you want to know more about Sauron."

"That's why I come here, professor." The gentle-hobbit admitted.

"Fair enough." The headmaster pointed to the glass orb. "Before you look into the Orb of Truth again, let me tell you a bit of what you are about to see."

"Go on." Frodo nodded.

"A few years after I appointed Sauron to come to the castle and study, he returned to the Valar with news of his ventures. The Valar gladly gave me one of their memories. It is an important memory, for this memory tells us information on what Sauron was about to concoct, what he was doing. For this reason, he grew close to Aulë, the smithy, who first created the dwarves." Dumbledore pointed to the orb again. "Go on, Frodo. Take a look at the memory."

Frodo huffed. The orb was right in front of him. Carefully, he picked up the orb and looked into it. Once again, he was plunged into the silvery memory. Out from the light, Frodo was pulled into a crafting hall. A very large one. There were several anvils, where one man crafted rings. And there was Sauron, or rather Mairon as it were. Mairon walked through the crafting hall, looking for something of interest.

His attention turned to a helmet. The helmet was made out of the purest silver one could find. So splendid was the helmet that Frodo, for a second, thought he was lost in a dream. Mairon moved from the helmet to a bauble with a sapphire stone in the center of the gold frame. The bauble was so perplexed, so splendid. The last item that the Maia turned to was a ring. Frodo couldn't tell if the ring was gold or silver. His vision was hazy on that part.

The Maia's attention shifted to a crafter, working on a gold ring. The ring was so breathtakingly beautiful. Frodo wanted to touch the ring, but found he could not. He was just in a memory, a memory that must have been the crafter's.

"Aulë!" Mairon called out to the crafter. That got the crafter's attention.

"Mairon, what brings you here?" Aule asked, quizzical.

"You know a lot about rings. Don't you, Aulë?" Sauron asked the Vala.

"Ah!" Aulë laughed. "You're curious about my craft." He added, "I hear you're at Hogwarts, studying under great professors and scholars. I must say, this is very pleasant news. What brings you here at this hour?"

"I plan on doing a little crafting myself." Mairon asked, curious. "What sort of items can you craft, besides rings?"

"I can craft many things. Rings, baubles, helmets. You name it." Aulë said. He spoke next, confused, "Where are you going with this?"

"Oh, I plan on using those three items you said. Only three, for a very special project I'm doing. Thank you for your time." Mairon said, a smile on his face.

"I don't understand." Aulë said, quizzical. "Do you mind telling me what you are doing?"

"I don't know yet, but I trust it will be something splendid." Mairon said, intrigued. "Again, thank you for your time."

Frodo was pulled back into the light. The light was so bright, so vivid. He was jutted back into the present. He stood his ground, the orb still residing in his hand. What a memory! The very thought of what he saw entranced him. No!

"Sauron made three items. For what?" Frodo asked, confused.

"That is the question." Dumbledore said, concerned. "We do not know yet what this could mean. The ring, the bauble, and the helmet."

Frodo thought better than to refer to the books he read. Surely, Sauron didn't mean _that_ ring? The One Ring? Maybe it was another ring he was referring to.

"They could mean anything." Dumbledore answered. "Take heed on this, Frodo. It is important that you find out more of what's going on later. We will have another meeting then. You are dismissed."

"Right." Frodo wanted to ask the headmaster more questions. But there really wasn't any explanation for what Sauron was doing, how he obtained three items and possibly kept them secret. He didn't know what this could mean. If Sauron did something to those objects, then they would have to be destroyed.

He left the office to Harry and Dumbledore. Whatever questions he had about Sauron would have to wait until his next meeting with the headmaster. For now, he was left in a stupor.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	13. Gryffindor Victorious

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo met up with Aria the next day. He wanted to discuss the things he saw, when he entered Aulë's memory. It was clear that Sauron was up to something. It may have been due to him being a student at Hogwarts. Either way, Frodo expressed himself well in front of Aria, enough to make her suspicious of Sauron's actions.

"Wow!" Aria said, intrigued. "To think there were three objects. It could be dangerous. Who knows what that dark lord concocted."

"I think it has more to do with the helmet, bauble and ring." Frodo admitted. "Although, I can't be sure which ring he's talking about."

"It could be any ring. Or maybe Sauron created another ring. Two rings! The thought of it." Aria said, shaking her head.

"It is possible that he's using those as a weapon." Frodo suggested. "If that's it, then we're doomed."

"Not unless he hid those objects in secret areas." His girlfriend admitted. "I'll have to check with Hermione about these objects, if she knows anything about them."

"Right." Frodo said, uncertainty in his eyes.

Aria rested a hand on his arm. "Don't feel too bad. It could be worse."

"Yes, it could. I am the Chosen One. It's my duty to defeat Sauron." Frodo said, calmly.

"At least, you have me and Sam for company." Aria said, encouraging him.

"Yes. Thank you." Frodo said, following her out of the common room.

Aria changed the subject. "Just think about it! Peeves could come at any time. Then we'd all be doomed." She jumped back at Peeves' sudden appearance and disappearance. She fumed. "Why does this happen to me?!"

Frodo laughed. Finally! He knew how Aria felt. Now they were even. With that last laugh, he led his girlfriend down the stairs and into the Great Hall. It was already going to be a splendid breakfast.

.

The morning of the first Quidditch match of the season brought about hope and joy. But not everyone was happy. Ron had an ill-faced look. He wanted to get out of the Quidditch match and hide in a corner. It was Harry who presented him with some juice, tampered with Felix Felicis. Ron drank down the juice. He felt luckier than he had all morning. Bravo on Harry's part! Bravo!

Frodo, for once, was calm. He didn't need to take part in a Quidditch match. That relieved him. He could just be a spectator. Naturally, he took his place with Aria after they left the Great Hall.

He followed his girlfriend to the Quidditch pitch, climbing up the steps to the stands. They weren't alone, for other Ravenclaw students joined them. To Frodo's surprise, Sam joined him and Aria at the Ravenclaw side.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Frodo asked his best friend.

"There's no hobbits I recognize in Hufflepuff, with the exception of a few friends." Sam admitted.

"Yes, but why did you come over here?" Frodo asked, pressing the matter further.

"I wanted to give you company." Sam said, stunned. "You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I do such a thing?"

"Thank you, Sam." Aria said with a warm smile.

"You're welcome, Miss Aria." Sam said, smiling back at her.

"I could get used to this." Frodo said with a smirk.

"Oh, stop it!" Aria said, annoyed.

"Yes ma'am." Frodo said, raising an eyebrow.

The Quaffle was in the air. The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin took shape. The whole time Frodo turned his head towards the keepers. Ron was doing excellent keeping the Quaffle away from the hoops. Too excellent. Was he on a lucky streak? It was incredible! He'd have to take notes, just in case he ever ended up doing Quidditch again.

Soon enough, the match was over. Gryffindor won, beating Slytherin by a long way. Frodo waited until everyone was leaving, before making his way to the Gryffindor locker room. There, Ron patted him on the shoulder.

"We won! Can you believe it? I must be extremely lucky." Ron said, pleased with his efforts.

"Yeah. How did you do it?" Frodo asked, curious. "You can't be that lucky, all of a sudden." He turned to Harry, understanding. "Oh no! Harry, you didn't."

"I suppose it would be easy for you to snitch something. Wouldn't it, Frodo?" Harry asked, calm but suspicious. He waited until after Ron left the locker room, before revealing the full vial of Felix Felicis. "I didn't put it in. Ron only thought he drank it. Anyway, it made him lucky. Gryffindor won. We won!"

"Harry," Frodo started, "I haven't snitched anything in the past three years. Honest!"

"Right. Like you wouldn't attempt to snitch something again." Harry faced him. "Look, I know you mean well. You just have this snitcher's approach to things. Sticky fingers."

"Well, that's true." Frodo admitted, smiling.

"I knew it." Harry shook his head. "You're not so different from me."

"Aren't we always little sneak thieves?" Frodo asked, curious.

"That is true." Harry gestured with a hand. "Come on. Meet up with your girlfriend."

"Okay. Thank you." Frodo ran off in search of Aria. It didn't take him long to find her. She moved from the bench when he approached. He wrapped an arm around her, securing her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "Did you miss me?"

"Ron's just too lucky." Aria said, as they neared the castle.

"You're right about that." Frodo grinned uncontrollably. Well, at least he knew the reason why Ron was so lucky. What a trick!

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	14. Slughorn's Christmas Party

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Snow covered the ground, drifting as far as the icy windows. Hagrid brought in all twelve Christmas trees into the Great Hall. What made things suspicious was Lotho still hanging around Draco Malfoy. There was something going on with these two, something that Frodo hadn't pinned down yet.

That wasn't the only issue. As Frodo spoke to Sam and Aria about Slughorn's Christmas party, he was berated by a couple of giggly girls. Were they not aware that he was going out with Aria? Clearly, they missed the memo, even as they pulled him off to the side, away from Sam and Aria.

"Frodo, please go with me!" one of the Ravenclaw girls said.

"No! Go out with me!" said a Hufflepuff fifth year girl.

"Ladies, I already have a girlfriend." Frodo told them, backing away.

"Awwww!" the girls moaned.

"But Aria's your authoress. I thought it was forbidden for authors to go out with hobbits." A Gryffindor girl said, snide.

"Come on. That's not true." Frodo said, not understanding.

"Oh yes, it is. We heard a rumor that Mildred Hubble placed that rule up last year. That's why hobbits and authors went their separate ways." The Gryffindor girl persisted. "So, you should go out with one of us."

As far as Frodo recalled, when Mildred Hubble left the school, Dumbledore released that rule. He told the school at the end of term that hobbits and authors were allowed to mingle again. He said nothing about hobbits and authors dating.

Frodo hesitated. He wanted to say something to get back at these girls, but their opinions were sound. Was he forbidden to go out with Aria? Was he breaking another rule? He wouldn't let that get to him.

"Forbidden or not, I'm still in love with Aria. I'm taking her to Slughorn's Christmas party." Frodo told the girls.

The Gryffindor girl shrugged. "Suit yourself. We'll take this up with Dumbledore, when we see him." She walked away with her friends.

Frodo wanted to say something. He gave up on the thought. There was nothing to be done now, except to find the Headmaster and, hopefully, get this mess straightened out. He didn't wait on Sam and Aria as he ran off in search of the Headmaster's office. After a few flights of stairs and walking down corridors, Frodo reached the statue and climbed inside. He made his way up the flight of stairs and rushed into Dumbledore's office, unannounced.

"Frodo! My, my, lad, aren't we looking frazzled." Dumbledore smiled. "What's the matter?"

"You know… that… rule… Mildred… put up." Frodo panted.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "What is this about?"

"Aria and I have been dating for the past year!" Frodo spat out. "I just wanted to let you know that, before you forbade us from dating." He attempted to walk away, but Dumbledore's words stopped him.

"Frodo!" Dumbledore approached the lad. "I have nothing against you and Aria dating. In fact, when I said that hobbits and authors can mingle, of course that means they can date."

"So, you have nothing against Aria and I being together?" Frodo asked, his spirits rising.

"No, I don't." The Headmaster gestured to the front door. "Now, don't you have classes you ought to get to?"

Frodo nodded, making a beeline towards the door and down into the corridor. By chance, he bumped into Aria and Sam, who straightened him up. He'd never been so happy to see them.

"Frodo, you're blushing. Whatever's the matter?" Aria asked, confused.

Frodo wasted no time. He dived in and planted a kiss on Aria's lips. For a moment, he nearly forgot who he was and where he was at. Just kissing his girlfriend was enough to please him. It also made Sam a third wheel. Frodo released Aria a moment later.

"Hullo." Frodo said to Aria, smiling.

"So, did you get this whole mess straightened out?" Aria asked, curious. Frodo wrapped an arm around her as they walked.

"I did." Frodo nodded. "We can still date. Dumbledore's orders."

"So that rule was lifted." She straightened up. "What do you mean 'Dumbledore's orders'? I'm not being ordered around!" Aria complained. "I'm just…" Frodo planted another firm kiss against her lips. Anything to calm her down. It seemed to have worked when he released her.

"I love you, Aria Breuer. I always have. I always will." Frodo promised, smiling.

"I love you, too." Aria said, breathless and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Sam asked, confused.

"Sam!" Frodo wrapped his arm around his shoulders, too. "Let's get to class." He patted Sam's shoulder for a few seconds, and then released him. With another gesture, he convinced Sam to follow him down the corridor, while his other arm still wrapped around Aria's shoulders. Ah yes. It was going to be another good day.

.

Night passed over the school. It was time for Slughorn's Christmas party. Frodo dressed up and went down to the common room. There was Aria, dressed in a sparkly icy blue dress. He grinned when he saw her. How could this night turn worse?

"Wow." Frodo said, stunned.

"Thanks." Aria said, smiling. "Can we go now?"

"Of course." Frodo said, taking her hand and leading her out of the Ravenclaw tower.

They moved down the corridors to Slughorn's office. There were so many lights lit up down this corridor. And there, past a door, was a room decorated with silk curtains and a table set up for drinks. There were people gathered in this office, too. Frodo searched for Harry and found him with Luna.

"Harry, you made it." Frodo said, concern dwelling in his eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Harry said, confused. "How are you?"

Frodo looked back. There was Aria, walking around the large office by herself. He admitted, facing Harry again, "I should get back to my date."

"Me too." Harry agreed, turning to Luna.

Frodo made his way past people in search of Aria. He just didn't count upon coming face to face with Snape, of all people. Maybe he would be quick about it. "Sir, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." Snape told him. "Dumbledore's traveling. He won't be back until after the holidays."

"Where is he traveling?" Frodo asked, concerned. Dumbledore wouldn't just leave. What was he doing these days?

Snape didn't answer. He just walked away. For a second, Frodo thought Snape would punish someone else. It didn't turn out the way he expected. The doors burst open and Filch walked in, dragging Malfoy and Lotho into the room. What was their punishment? Frodo learned they were gate-crashing. Even he wouldn't go that far. Would he?

"I'll escort them out." Snape said to Filch.

Frodo waited until Snape, Malfoy and Lotho were out of sight, before walking out of Slughorn's office. He would have to be quick and use his invisibility spell. The spell worked. No one could see or hear him. Perfect! Now, he just needed to follow Harry after their professor and bullies. Harry was under the invisibility cloak. Now, no one could see them walking by. After a few turns down the corridor, Snape, Malfoy and Lotho stopped. Frodo stayed close to Harry, while listening to Snape berate his Slytherin students.

"I made the Unbreakable Vow." Snape told Malfoy. "I swore to protect you! Now, let me do so."

"I don't _need_ protection!" Malfoy hissed. "I don't need either of you."

"Come on." Lotho was perplexed. "I need to protect you. I was sworn to secrecy to protect you. Don't you remember?"

"Are you trying to steal my glory—" Malfoy was shushed by Snape.

"You're behaving like a child! This isn't a game. Let me assist you." Snape told him, firmly.

"No! I was chosen for this!" Malfoy spoke, hushed but profound. "You have no idea how important this is. I won't fail him."

"I came to protect you and I will do so." Snape said, watching Malfoy as he charged down the corridor. With no further words, he returned to the party, dragging Lotho with him.

Frodo didn't do anything, nor did he speak. This was unbelievable. Unbreakable Vows and Malfoy acting as suspicious as Lotho. Could things get worse? He'd have to speak with Aria about this, as she was the only other person, besides him, that knew what was going on. He just hoped he was on the right track.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	15. Yuletide at Brandy Hall

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

"Unbreakable Vow. Snape and Lotho willing to help Draco. That's what you heard?" Aria asked, curious.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I heard." Frodo said, drinking another sip of tea in Brandy Hall's dining room. He winced in pain. The lion's tail still hadn't left him, since his last Transfiguration class. It remained as a sign of how complex Transfiguration was becoming.

"How's the tail? Have you tried using hand magic to make it go away?" Aria asked.

"What?" He looked at her, confused.

"Have you tried using hand magic on it?" She demanded.

"Why so uptight?" He asked, feeling her shoulders. "You're a bit tight."

"I asked you a question." Her voice faltered. He continued rubbing her shoulders, doing his best to calm her. "Thank you."

Frodo took a glimpse of his tail. It was going away, but how? He looked up at Esmeralda, who waved her wand at his tail. The spell worked. He felt so much better. No more tail.

"Thank you." He told his aunt.

"Don't mention it." Esmeralda said. She perked up. "So, whose ready for presents?"

"Give me a minute?" Frodo asked, feeling Aria's shoulders once again. Was she going to sleep on him? "Aria?" He kissed her temple, in an effort to wake her. "Aria."

"Hmm?" Aria asked, sleepily.

He stopped, pressing his hands against her shoulders in a gentle manner. That woke her up.

"Why did you stop?" Aria asked him, curious.

"Don't you feel better?" He asked her in return.

She nodded.

"Good." He smiled at her. He really didn't want to stop. Just looking at his aunt and uncle made him think better on the matter.

After Slughorn's Christmas party, Frodo and Aria left Hogwarts early the next day. Sam had been on the train, too, as he wanted to spend time with his family. Frodo wouldn't hear from him again unless through owl post or when they returned to the school.

But with times like these, it only made things more difficult. Frodo hoped that someday, everything would be good and Sauron would be defeated. For now, he needed to find out about those three items and how to destroy them. He wondered if there was something else left to find out, something he forgot.

His attention returned to the present when Saradoc and Esmeralda entered the room with gifts. They passed their gifts to Frodo and Aria, who in return gave them presents. Frodo opened his without question. Inside was a strange looking sapphire bauble on a gold chain. It certainly seemed like an ordinary treasure. Maybe he would keep it after all.

He put on the bauble, feeling its weight right away and witnessing Sauron's fiery eye aimed right at him….

….Frodo woke up, stunned by what he saw. He was alone in his bedroom at Brandy Hall, his gifts already opened. He received a snowglobe from Aria and a few other things from Saradoc and Esmeralda, including a token to ride the horses for next year's fair.

He peered out the window. The sun was rising. Oh, it was morning already! He got up and ran out of the bedroom, nearly bumping into Aria, who was still in her nightgown.

"Esmeralda's preparing breakfast. It shouldn't take long." She said, timid. "I should go." She added. "You got your gifts. How are you liking them?"

"Very much. Thanks." He smiled at her. He didn't want to let her go just yet, but he had to. He fled into the bathroom, moving in and out in a manner of minutes. When he got out, Aria fled into the dining room. He would catch her soon enough.

.

Frodo managed to finish getting dressed, and complete his morning routine, when a loud knock came from the front door. He navigated his way into the entrance hall. There was a new face in the parlor. It was a wizard wearing brown robes and had long brown hair. He seemed friendly.

"Frodo Baggins." The wizard started. "My name is Rufus Scrimgeour. I'm the new Minister of Magic in the Wizardry World. Can we talk alone?"

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my family." Frodo inquired.

"I insist." Scrimgeour said.

Reluctantly, Frodo followed Scrimgeour outside Brandy Hall. The hobbit hoped this meeting was quick. Why exactly did Scrimgeour want with him?

"I inquired with Harry Potter, hoping that he would represent the Ministry of Magic. Be a resistance against You-Know-Who. Now with Sauron on the move, we need a hobbit to do the same. I don't not ask much, but this is an important opportunity, one I find highly insightful and invigorating." Scrimgeour explained. "I trust you are excited about this offer. No doubt getting ready to serve the Ministry will be good for all of us."

"I'm sorry, Minister, but let me talk." Frodo said.

"Very well." Scrimgeour smiled. "I trust this will be good.'

"I will not be your mascot." Frodo answered.

"Why have you come to that conclusion? Is it about Dumbledore? He's been a nuisance to the Ministry of Magic for a very long time." The wizard went on to say, "You are our great hope."

"By being your poster boy. Sir, I won't do it!" The hobbit told him, serious.

"I see. Is that your final word?" The Minister asked, softly.

"Look, I am not going up against Dumbledore. But neither am I going to be a pawn for the Ministry to use. Is that clear?" Frodo asked, stating his reasons.

"I see. You are Dumbledore's man through and through." The Minister questioned.

"I am no one's man. Only Eru Ilúvatar's hobbit. Wizards just happen to be in my life." He looked last at the Minister, telling him promptly, "You may leave. Take your problems elsewhere." He said no more words as he made his way back to Brandy Hall.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	16. Hazy Memory

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

At the end of the Christmas holidays, Frodo and Aria made their way to Brandy Hall's entrance hallway. Frodo looked back to find Esmeralda embracing him. Saradoc was right behind her, looking as temperamental as ever.

"Good luck." Esmeralda said upon release.

"I'll be fine." Frodo said, smiling.

"Remember, it is anyone's guess what Malfoy is up to. I'm sure Lotho and Snape were doing the right thing." Saradoc mentioned to he and Aria.

Frodo nodded. "I will remember. Thank you." He shook his uncle's hand. For a moment, he stood there, unmoving. To his surprise, Saradoc pulled him in and hugged him. "Um… Saradoc?"

"Just be careful." Saradoc released him as quickly as possible. "Do good."

"I will." He nodded again.

"Ready?" Esmeralda asked him and Aria. They nodded. She rang the doorbell. "You'll find your way to the entrance hall. Good luck."

The door was opened. The way to the entrance hall at Hogwarts stood on the other side of the door. Frodo wasted no time. He stepped over the threshold and entered the castle. Aria followed him, bumping into him along the way. Frodo looked back at the doorway, right as Saradoc closed the door.

He and Aria were back at Hogwarts.

It wasn't long before they returned to the Ravenclaw common room. There was a notice about Apparition lessons for those who were seventeen before August 31st. Hobbits and Authors were allowed to enter. Frodo had never seen Aria more excited and nervous. Hadn't she ever done anything like this before? He remembered she was just beginning to get the hang of magic.

"And I thought this year wasn't already tough." Frodo admitted. "At least, this will be your start into learning advanced magic."

"I'm not ready." Aria said, glancing up at him. "I'm not ready for Apparition lessons. I've only just begun learning the basics."

"I'll help you." Frodo said, smiling at her.

"I know you will." Aria said, frightened. "I'm just… worried I'll fail."

"There's nothing to worry about. I'll help you." He repeated. He took her hand, leading her over to a couch. "Here. We can sit down and talk until I meet with Dumbledore." He wrapped an arm around her. Somehow, he just wanted to sleep. In the end, he enjoyed one conversation after another with his girlfriend until they both dozed off on the couch.

.

Eight o' clock arrived. Frodo had made his way to Dumbledore's office. He met up with Harry along the way, walking with him down the corridor. They arrived at the office in time, enough for Dumbledore to start talking with them.

"Good evening Harry, Frodo." Dumbledore greeted them. He moved down to the table, where the glass orb sat. He turned to Frodo. "Here I present to you two memories. The first is where we learn about Sauron's time with Morgoth. You see, Sauron had grown to be an exceptional student, but there was one thing Morgoth feared would happen. His fate and for that, he needed Sauron's help to keep the peace."

"Only Sauron had other plans." Dumbledore said, passing the orb to him. "Now, take a good hard look at the memory."

Frodo did. As he looked, he was pulled into the orb's light, right in the middle of a dark throne room. In the middle of the room was a large stone throne, fitted together with iron spikes. And there was a face. A dangerous dark face wearing armor and a helmet. A pair of red eyes shown in between the helmet's slits.

It did not take him long to guess who it was, especially with Sauron entering the throne room and bowing before the armored man. Frodo couldn't bear to watch this scene. He had no choice. He was caught in the memory.

"Sauron, my apprentice." The armored man smiled beneath the helmet.

"Morgoth." Sauron kissed his hand. "I have done what you asked. I am at Hogwarts and am doing well in school."

"Excellent news." Morgoth said. "But I'm afraid your work is not done yet."

"What more do I have to do?" Sauron asked, concerned.

"I want you to find out everything that Professor Dippet is up to. Even see if you can find something in the restricted section of the library to help me." Morgoth suggested.

"And if I were to succeed, should I give the item in question to you?" Sauron asked, concerned. "I mean you no harm, my lord."

"But you do mean to betray me. Know that if you do, you will be severely punished!" Morgoth hissed. "Now go! And don't return until you've found that item."

The light reverberated around Frodo. He was pulled back, out of the light and into Dumbledore's office. Oh, what did he just see?

"Morgoth wanted something!" Frodo asked, stunned.

"Yes. If only we knew what that something was." Dumbledore admitted.

"I don't understand. Who gave this memory?" Frodo asked, curious.

"I'm afraid it is one of many memories that Sauron has." Dumbledore answered. "There is another memory I wanted to show you. It involves you and Harry, Frodo. The memory we are about to see shows Tom Riddle and Mairon meeting up with Professor Slughorn. What they found out, we must discover for ourselves. Now please, look into the Pensieve. The Orb of Truth is done, for the time being."

Frodo set the orb back on his frame. There was no point in looking at it further. But it made no sense. Was that it? The Orb of Truth's usefulness was to look into memories of the past. Maybe it was always that way.

He approached the Pensieve and dipped his head into the basin. The memory was strong, the light changing. He was dragged through the basin and into the scene. No way! He was in Professor Slughorn's office. Everything was green and the fireplace was lit. There was Mairon, looking well into his youthfulness. And there was Tom Riddle in his teen years. Both were keenly interested in speaking with Slughorn.

"Look sharp, Tom, Mairon!" Slughorn told them, smiling. "What is it you wish to ask me?"

"Mairon and I found something very interesting about a rare piece of magic." Tom said, curious. "It is called a horcrux."

"I don't know anything about such things. Now get out of my office and don't speak about it again!" Slughorn fired at the two.

Frodo was pulled back, back through the basin and into Dumbledore's office. The memory. Was there more of it?

"What was going on there?" Frodo asked Dumbledore, confused.

"This memory has been tampered with by Slughorn himself." Dumbledore inquired. "And I need you and Harry to divulge his true memory. It is there. We just need Slughorn to give it to us. We can't have him leaving Hogwarts. We need that memory."

"I think I can do it." Frodo nodded.

"But sir!" Harry spoke as respectful as possible. "Surely you can do it for us. You're capable of doing that…"

"Good night to you both." Dumbledore told them, nodding.

"Good night sir." Frodo and Harry said in unison.

Frodo left the office in a bad state. Just how was he to do it? Divulge Slughorn for his true memory? His Potions' professor wouldn't give up his memory so easily. But then, he had Harry to help him out with Slughorn. It was only a matter of time before their Potions' professor gave them the true memory. Until then, they needed a bit of luck on their side, in order to achieve this most difficult task yet.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	17. Apparition

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

The next day, Frodo confided with Aria and Sam over the task Dumbledore wanted him and Harry to complete. He received mixed signals from Aria, who fell silent right after he finished explaining things. Sam, on the other hand, made a suggestion to Frodo.

"Why not talk to Slughorn after class?" Sam asked Frodo. "That way, Mr. Slughorn can tell you what's going on with these Horcruxes."

"Sounds like a good plan." Frodo said, his attention returning to Aria. "Aria, you all right?"

"Do you remember what we talked about when we were twelve?" Aria asked, looking up at him.

"What?" Frodo was stunned. Why would Aria bring up such an old memory? A memory that he didn't remember. "What memory was that?"

"About the toys that talked to me and how _you_ said it was all in my head, that my mind was playing tricks." Aria said, stiffened.

"Was it?" Frodo asked her, confused.

"Frodo, I may be hearing voices and you don't even care. It's not all in my head!" Aria spat, infuriated.

"You better speak to her, Mr. Frodo." Sam whispered in Frodo's ear.

"Sam, Aria's talking nonsense!" Frodo whispered back.

"Maybe she isn't." Sam admitted, aloud. He told Aria, truthful. "There are times when I see shrews wandering down the corridors."

"You're joking." Frodo giggled. "Come on, Sam." His smile went away. "You are serious."

"Yup. Vile little varmints." Sam looked up, taking off down the corridors. "I'll get that shrew yet!"

"That's exactly what I mean." Aria told Frodo. "Toys aren't the only things I've heard that others haven't. Sometimes I see cats. Other times, I see and hear you when you aren't around." She looked up, sheepish. "Do you believe me?"

Frodo was silent. So, toys weren't the only thing Aria was hearing. Then again, he wasn't being very supportive of her. What did he see and hear that others didn't? Thestrals, for one. And he could foretell things? Maybe Aria was going somewhere with this.

"I believe you." Frodo admitted, calming down.

"You do?" Aria's smile brightened the room. "I thought you didn't believe me."

"Aria, I too have visions and I've seen thestrals. You say you have vivid dreams." He approached her.

"Do you think they're all connected?" She asked, curious.

"Who knows?" Frodo chuckled. "Just know that you have someone to talk to, who knows what you're saying."

"Great!" Aria said with a sigh. "Good luck with Slughorn."

"I will. Good luck with your voices." Frodo said in return. Aria kissed him on the cheek, running off a moment later. He smiled. Finally, the truth was out! Now they could all relax. He just hoped that Sam did catch that shrew or whatever he was seeing.

.

Potions' lesson that afternoon proved to be the same as any other lesson. Frodo did his best to stay focused, but some of the Sorcerer's notes were a little hard to read. He couldn't even tell if the Sorcerer wanted him to shove a bezoar down a victim's throat to cure poisons. Harry got that answer right, whereas he fell silent.

That wasn't the least of his problems. When class was over, he hung back with Harry. That surprised Slughorn.

"Harry, Frodo, shouldn't you be off to your next lesson?" Slughorn asked, confused.

"Sir, Frodo and I were wondering what you knew about Horcruxes." Harry asked the professor.

"Dumbledore put you up to this. Didn't he?" Slughorn asked, understanding.

"Well, maybe a little." Frodo insisted.

"Well, you two saw the memory. You know I don't know anything – _anything_ – about Horcruxes. Now be on your way." Slughorn moved Harry and Frodo out of the classroom.

Frodo shook his head. He turned to Harry and said, "This was a bad idea."

"Do you think we'll get the memory out of Slughorn?" Harry asked him.

Naturally, Frodo would have gone for reading _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ book, but he decided not to. It was better that some events were left to unfold on their own. He chose a different route when answering Harry's question.

"I don't know." Frodo said. "But we better find a way to get him to divulge his true memory."

"We'd better come up with a plan. Dumbledore needs us to get that memory." Harry told him, on the way up the stairs.

"We'll find a way!" Frodo cried. "I know we will."

"How?" Harry asked him. He understood. "I'll try again. Okay? One of us is bound to find the answer."

"Right." Frodo said, watching Harry take off. It was better to let events unfold, but this couldn't just sit and wait. How were they to get Slughorn to reveal his memory? They were making this harder than it looked. He wasn't sure how much time they had before Dumbledore needed that memory. For now, he would just have to go to his next class and hope for the best. Wherever hope came from.

.

Frodo spent the next few days keeping quiet about Horcruxes. In time, Slughorn returned to his affectionate state towards him and Harry. Maybe things weren't so bad. But then, he and Harry did need that memory.

"Well, you're lucky Slughorn's back to normal." Aria told him, as they ate lunch.

"Still, I can't help wondering if Slughorn has the true memory or not." Frodo admitted. He asked, curious. "How's your voices?"

"Well. Still arguing, but they're mostly well." Aria shrugged. "It's hard admitting it. Now that I have, I'm having a hard time adjusting."

Frodo chuckled. "Don't we all?" He asked, curious. "So, when's Apparition?"

"Sometime in February." Aria answered. "Do you think we'll have any luck with it?"

"If we're lucky, we'll pull the exact same trick you pulled." He admitted. "When you used apparition for the first time?"

"That was mere chance that I succeeded at it. I don't know if I'll be lucky again."

"Well, we'll wait and see. Won't we?"

"I guess we will." She said, smiling at him.

There was a brief moment of silence. The silence passed with them eating the rest of their food. Frodo hoped she was right, but then who knew what the Apparition lessons were like. He would just have to wait and see. When the time came, he hoped he was prepared for the lessons. If he was lucky, Apparition wouldn't be too hard a class to take.

.

The snow melted in February, only to be replaced with a cold, dreary wetness. The sixth years' first Apparition lesson was to take place on a Saturday in the Great Hall, instead of the grounds. This was where Frodo met up with Aria, Sam, Harry and Hermione. Ron had come down with Lavender Brown, who he was dating.

There were no tables in the Great Hall. The floor was entirely empty. The Heads of Houses were present – McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape – as well as a short wizard. The wizard's name was Twycross and he told the students to move five feet away from each other. Frodo did this, and yet he couldn't help hearing Lotho making complaints. He couldn't take it. He followed Harry over to Lotho, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were in a bit of an argument.

"You know, Lotho. I would try using the coaxing method." Frodo suggested aloud. "It's really useful."

Lotho moved close to the gentle-hobbit. "I'd like to hear you say that again!"

"Well, I'm not asking you to stop. I'm asking what you're doing." Frodo asked, cheekily.

"All right, that's it!" Lotho stuck his index finger at Frodo's face. "I'm warning you."

"Quiet!" one of the Heads of Houses announced.

Frodo hoped to pull a trick on Lotho or punch his lights out. He would have chosen either one, if he didn't have to return to Aria and Sam in low spirits. He found his spot behind Aria, five feet away from her. Twycross waved his wand, causing hoops to appear before the students. So, this was why they needed to stand five feet away from each other.

"Now remember the three D's: Destination, Determination, Deliberation!" Twycross announced for all to hear.

Frodo fixed his gaze on the hoop. However, his mind simply wouldn't stop thinking about Lotho and his need to protect Malfoy. What was he up to? What was he doing? Frodo returned his concentration to the hoop. What were the three D's again?

"—THREE!"

Frodo fell backwards, lost in a haze. He looked around to find people staggering. He did his best to stand up, but nearly lost his balance. Aria and Sam were no better off. Sam staggered and swayed. Aria collapsed on her back. He nearly helped her out, had Twycross decided they needed to try again.

The second attempt was no better than the first. The third was just as bad. By the fourth, Susan Bones wept. Her leg stood five feet away from where she started. She'd been Splinched and needed to be taken to the hospital wing. That ended the lesson, with Twycross waving his wand and making the hoops vanish. There was much talk afterwards over what they all experienced. Frodo returned to Sam and Aria, as they left the Great Hall.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Aria told Frodo. "We're to have our final lesson in March. I trust it will be after Ron's birthday."

"What lesson?" Frodo and Sam asked in confusion.

"Frodo, don't you remember? Our writing lesson, of course!" Aria told him, furious.

"Right." Frodo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I must say it's been a very interesting lesson." Sam admitted. He rushed off to find Rosie. "I'll see you two later!"

"Right." Frodo waved to him. He returned his gaze to his girlfriend. "Lotho's been acting strange. He's sticking with Malfoy more than ever."

"You think that's strange? Sam and shrews are just… does he really see shrews?" Aria asked, concerned.

"He said so himself. I'm not in the Hufflepuff common room to know Sam's business." Frodo admitted. "Maybe he was doing it to give you encouragement. But I have seen thestrals."

"I know. We're practically the same when it comes to things like this." Aria said, nearly walking away. Frodo pulled her back.

"Wait. You haven't seen anyone die. I have!" Frodo retaliated.

"No." Aria said, stunned. "But I'm just saying that you're not the only one who sees things. That's what I meant."

"Right." Frodo said, sighing. "Well, I'm going to find out what Lotho's up to."

"Good luck." Aria said, walking away from him.

"Thanks." Frodo said, wondering if he should find her again and apologize or she him. He wasn't surprised when Aria returned to him, her eyes sorrowful.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting shrewdly. I just hope you don't have an obsession with finding out what Lotho's doing. That's all." Aria said, shrugging her shoulders. "Just be careful."

"I will and thank you. You're forgiven." He told her, running off.

"Good luck. I'll see you back in the common room!" Aria said, waving to him.

"You too!" He waved back to her.

He searched for Lotho within the next few weeks, but he hardly found any trace of him. He even consulted with Harry about the situation. It was time to pull out the Marauder's Map and find out just what Lotho was hiding. It turned out that Lotho and Malfoy were disappearing off the map. Were they leaving the school grounds?

What's more, Malfoy wasn't with Crabbe and Goyle. How could best friends, such as those three, decide to be parted from each other? Frodo understood when he saw Ron and Hermione inches away from each other and not talking. He guessed these things happened when they got older.

.

February moved into March with no change in the weather, other than it was windy and wet. Ron's birthday had come. He was seventeen and given a shower of presents from his friends and family. Aria even thought to give him a box of pumpkin pasties.

"I ordered those pasties especially for you, Ron!" Aria said, delighted.

"Thank you." Ron was smiling.

Frodo laughed. "Well, I think we both pitched in on that one." He added. "While we're on the subject of food, here." He gave to Ron a box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans.

"Nothing can go wrong. Can it? What's the harm in a few sweets?" Ron asked, stuffing his face with the pasties.

Aria stifled a laugh. Even Frodo noticed she was unusually happy today. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing." Aria said, still grinning.

Frodo's eyes widened. "You have to keep your secrets."

"Well, just know that today should be quite interesting." Aria said, bursting into laughter.

"Girls." Ron said, shaking his head. "You don't know what's going on in their heads."

Aria couldn't have been more right. Ron ended eating a box of cauldron cakes later that evening, experiencing love potion and poison all in one night. With Harry's luck and a bit of heroics, by shoving a bezoar down Ron's mouth, he saved his best friend from death's grip. Slughorn never should have offered that oak matured mead. Not to Harry and especially not to Ron.

What a night.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	18. Final Writing Lesson

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo arrived in the hospital wing the next day. Aria and Sam went with him to check up on Ron. It was eight o' clock by the time they entered the hall and found Ron asleep in one of the beds. It was just Ron who was recovering. No one else took up the beds.

Frodo wasn't the only one entering the hospital wing. So were Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Fred and George arrived at the school at ten o' clock to give Ron his birthday present.

"Well, this day was funny for a while." Aria admitted, calmly. "I feel bad for Ron. He didn't have to go through all of that."

"Now he did." Frodo said, staring at Ron.

"Well, this was not one of Ron's better birthdays." Fred said, putting his present on Ron's bedside table.

"I trust Quidditch goes well." Frodo asked Harry.

"Yeah. The Quidditch match against Hufflepuff is coming up." Harry said.

"Good luck." Frodo told him, encouraging him.

"Thanks." Harry said, looking at him for a moment.

"We'll both need it." Ginny answered, joining the conversation.

"There's only supposed to be six visitors at a time!" Madam Pomfrey scolded.

"We'll leave." Aria said, taking Sam's arm. "Come on, Sam." She turned to Frodo, waiting for him to follow. "Frodo, are you coming?"

"Frodo can stay." Hermione answered, shrewdly.

"Okay." Aria said, stiffly. She left in haste, not saying a word to Sam.

"Aria!" Frodo called, hoping she would return.

"I'll find her, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, taking his leave of the wing.

"Why did you do that, Hermione?" Frodo asked, tensely. He'd never been so furious with Hermione before. This had gone far enough.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. "What did I do?" She told him, angrily, "It's not my fault she's so clingy! Why doesn't she do something better with her time? It's not like we asked her to be friends with us."

"Hermione!" Harry was stunned.

"Listen, if you treat your friends better, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Frodo told Hermione, sharply.

"What would you have me do? Aria's strange. She's been acting strange for the whole year and all the years' past." Hermione told Frodo, serious. "Frodo, I want you to be careful. Find friends who aren't as weird."

"Who said Aria's weird?" Harry asked her, concerned.

"Haven't you heard? She hears voices. Any witch or wizard knows that hearing voices is a bad sign." Hermione shook her head. "No. I don't think we should hang out with her anymore. She may bring a bad omen."

"She's not dangerous, Hermione." Harry admitted, calmly. "I've never heard you say that about anyone before."

"Hermione." Frodo spoke just as calmly to Hermione. "Trust me. She's my girlfriend. She's not dangerous nor is she a bad omen. Have you called Harry and I bad for seeing thestrals?"

"No." Hermione answered. "I just think we ought to be more careful. It wasn't until winter of our first year that your authoress showed up. I think she's going to leave in the same way she came. She could be dangerous. Just keep an eye on her. Okay?"

"I'll do my best, but know that Aria is my friend. Our friend." Frodo said, standing up. "I think you're being too cautious around her."

"I'm telling you, nothing good has happened whenever she's around." Hermione said, annoyed.

Frodo walked out of the hospital wing, without saying another word to her. It was probably just as well to let the matter rest. He hoped that whatever Hermione's problem was with Aria would sort itself out. The last thing he wanted to see was Aria turn all dark on him, which he feared she might do.

She only just brought up the voices this year. No. She brought it up in their first year. So, it wasn't anything new. Why then was hearing voices a bad thing in the Wizardry World? And calling Aria out as being someone bad? Was she diseased or something? The last time he checked, there wasn't anything wrong with her, except for the times she kept quiet.

Well, one thing was for sure, he still had a Quidditch match to see and he still had his final writing lesson with Aria. It was his exam coming up this weekend. He did not want to miss it.

He met up with Aria and Sam outside the hospital wing. It was clear from the look on Aria's face that she heard everything.

"So I'm a bad omen?" Aria said, saddened.

"Hermione didn't mean it like that." Frodo said, trying to calm her down. "You're not an omen nor are you diseased."

"I guess voice hearers aren't welcomed at Hogwarts." Aria said, serious.

"We'll find a way to make you welcomed in the Wizardry World." Sam said, concerned.

"I do hope so." Aria said, feeling a little encouraged.

"For the record, I've always seen you as innocent and carefree." Frodo said, holding her hand. He winked at her. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

"Thank you." Aria said, looking at the two hobbits. "Both of you."

"Don't mention it." Frodo and Sam said in unison.

.

Frodo joined the students at the Quidditch pitch. He didn't let go of Aria's hand until he was on the Ravenclaw side of the stands. Sam joined them once more, protecting them at any rate. Frodo sighed. Well, at least he was glad to have friends by his side. He needed that.

The match was starting up. And… wait. Luna was commentating? Things were getting painfully awkward. Did Luna know how to commentate? Frodo wondered if the match would have been better if Luna didn't do this particular job.

Good thing he had his binoculars on to see what was going on. Harry was doing so well. Never mind McLaggen. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. And yet, Frodo's gaze for a moment fell on the Slytherin side of the stands. There was Lotho shoving Malfoy. The two were in a fierce fight.

Wait… what was that sound? He looked up to find Harry careening down from the sky. He'd been injured and was now being dragged back to the school. McLaggen would pay for that. On the plus side, Gryffindor won the match. So, here was hoping someone could show McLaggen whose boss… if only Aria's hand and Sam hand hadn't pulled him away.

"It's not our fight." Sam repeated, as they left the Quidditch pitch.

"McLaggen really needs to know what he's doing. I don't think he knows anything about Quidditch!" Frodo complained.

"Just be lucky it wasn't you up there, being hit by a bludger." Aria said, encouraging him.

"Yeah. Sure." Frodo wanted to, now more than ever, fly a broomstick and tackle McLaggen. Of course, he did enjoy flying around the school… that was fun.

.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Aria's voice careened into his thoughts. "Your exam. Can I see your story?"

"Huh? Oh right." Frodo passed to Aria his completed work. It wasn't much. Just a story on how Quidditch was entertaining. He did make it interesting, adding in a few details here and there. However, he found Aria nodding off a bit. He bit his lip, wondering if he did something bad.

Aria looked up from her reading. "This story is good, but I feel like you were rushing it a bit. The ending did touch me. I say you got an 'Acceptable'."

"An 'Acceptable'?" Frodo was stunned. That was too low. "Why not 'Exceeds Expectations' or an 'Outstanding'?"

"Frodo…" She huffed. "I'm sorry, but I need an interesting story." She admitted, coyly, "I did say you can write two stories. If your second story is better than the first, then I'll raise it to an 'Exceeds Expectations'. Sounds fair?"

"All right." Frodo said, passing to Aria his second story. Hopefully, did better this time. The story had a moral to it. Then again, he wasn't sure how it would turn out.

 _The House-Elf and the Dwarf_

 _Once, in the not too distant future, there was a house-elf and a very peculiar dwarf. This dwarf was prone to set fires and make amends to his payments. Well, one day he went to Gringotts in search of money, but instead found a house-elf who could make all his dreams come true._

" _I'll give you some gold if you give me a sock!" The house-elf declared, boisterously._

" _Here!" The dwarf handed to him his gold sock._

" _Ooohhh!" The house-elf said, excited. "This will do nicely! Bye-bye!" He vanished in the blink of an eye._

" _What?" the dwarf was confused. "What in heaven's name is going on here?"_

 _The house-elf appeared again. "Sorry. I pay double fines for free!"_

" _You scheming little elf prince!" The dwarf said, hotly. "I'll get you for this!"_

 _The dwarf chased down the house-elf for days, but couldn't find him. One day, he came across a dragon with a handful of gold. This dragon was most peculiar because it could make cats do his bidding. What a load off his chest! Cats that could do dragons' biddings. Wait a second! Cats doing dragon's biddings? That was inexcusable!_

" _Excuse me." The dwarf asked the dragon. "I'm looking for a very suspicious house-elf. Tell me where to find him – whoa!" The house-elf appeared, showering him with gold. "I told you not to step over my premises!"_

" _Ooohh! Ickle dwarf-y going to mess with house-elves." The house-elf vanished again, if only for a moment. He ended up crashing into the wall._

 _The dwarf was furious now. "You give me my dues this instant!"_

" _Okay, fine." The house-elf snapped his fingers, showering the dwarf in gold. "But don't say I didn't warn you. Whoo hoo!" He vanished again._

 _The dwarf was happy. One less thing he needed to worry about. He filled up two sacks with gold and left the dragon's cave a smarter, wiser dwarf. However, he didn't expect his family to pack up and leave, right when he got home. He tried to apologize for leaving so soon. It was too late. His wife and children were gone. He was alone._

 _So much for gold and the love of it._

 _Moral of this story: Don't let greed overwhelm the important matters in life. It'll make one lose one's family._

Aria sighed. "I must say, you've improved. I'll give you an 'Exceeds Expectations'. That's your final grade!" She admitted. "I know, it's hard coming up with a story on the spot. You did well. Next time, watch those details. No one wants to get bored with too many details."

"I'm glad I did well." Frodo admitted, placing his head on his arm.

"What is it?" Aria asked, curious.

"Dumbledore's expecting me for our meeting tonight." Frodo said with a sigh. "I hope it's important."

"Good luck." Aria said, resting her hand on his back.

"I hope so." He did. He wondered what Dumbledore had up his sleeve this time. For now, he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	19. Sauron's Quest

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Harry and Ron got out of the hospital wing before breakfast started. They'd been discharged and cleared by Madam Pomfrey, who double checked to make sure they were healed. They were glad to be free. But now it came time for Harry's meeting with Dumbledore, at precisely eight o' clock.

Harry wasn't the only one who knew it was time for his meeting with Dumbledore. Frodo had been summoned as well. It was clear Dumbledore had more to teach them about Voldemort and Sauron. Frodo was happy to see him.

"Glad you're up and about." Frodo said, cheerful.

"I trust your lesson with Aria and Flitwick went well." Harry said, following him.

"Excellent." Frodo said, delighted. "Better than I thought." He faced Harry with keen eyes. "Aria gave me an 'Exceeds Expectations'. I nearly thought I would get an 'Outstanding'."

"Trying to cheat on a writing exam." Harry asked.

"No!" Frodo shrugged. "Well, I thought she'd be friendly. Instead, she turned all critic on me."

"She's a writer. What do you expect? They're often strict with criticism." Harry said.

"She means well." Frodo admitted.

"I believe you." Harry said, saying the password to the statue.

Frodo wasted no time. He followed Harry past the statue and up a flight of stairs to Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked on the door. They could hear Dumbledore say "Enter!", allowing them entry into the office. There was Dumbledore, fiddling with a gold metal device. Frodo shook his head, wondering what the headmaster was up to.

"Frodo!" Dumbledore said, when the gentle-hobbit closed the door. "I have a few memories I want you to look at. The first memory is when Sauron left Hogwarts. You see, he was on his own, searching for a piece to fill the void. Do you know what that piece is?"

"I trust it has something to do with those three objects." Frodo said, curious.

"Precisely. But I think he was digging deeper than that." He showed him the Pensieve. "The Pensieve is ready, whenever you are."

Frodo knew the drill. He dipped his head into the basin's water. His body flew through the Pensieve and into the scene. A grassy field where a witch, wearing purple robes, sat at a writing desk. She seemed friendly enough. What he didn't count on were her red eyes. Was there something wrong with her? And there was Sauron, dressed in black robes and donned in a dark mane of hair, approaching the witch.

"News travels fast of your arrival. What have you brought me this time?" The witch extended her hand to him.

"Here." Sauron passed to her a glass orb. "Don't say I didn't offer this to anyone."

"The Orb of Truth." The witch shrugged. "What's its significance?"

"It's like the Pensieve. It was buried down deep into the school." Sauron admitted, shrewdly, "I plan on making this object lost, but Dumbledore will find it eventually. It seeps memories, forms them until the reader sees what that person left behind. Much like the Pensieve, this orb has similar qualities."

"Ah." The witch stuffed the glass orb into her pocket. "I see."

There was a pause. At first, Frodo thought Sauron was concocting a plan or two. He seemed like he wanted to kill the witch. The hobbit gulped. Surely, that wasn't it. Then again, even he had to admit he wanted to throw some punches these days.

"What other business have you come here for?" The witch asked Sauron, curious.

"There's a few objects that have taken my fancy. Where do you suppose I can look for them?" Sauron asked her, intrigued.

"How many objects are we looking at?" The witch asked, curious.

"Not telling." Sauron told her, forthright. "But when I do find them, I just want you to know that I admire you."

The witch grabbed his hand tightly. Her eyes glowed a fiercer red. "Just know that you do not _mess_ with the Fates. I may be one Fate, but my sisters are watching this place! You have been warned, Sauron. Or should I say, Mairon!" She released him. Sauron looked at his hand. It was skeletal and smoking. His hand returned to normal a moment later. He sighed. Could this day get any worse? "I'll direct you to the highest of libraries. If the items you are seeking are present in this world, and in many, they will be known to you, through the powers of the authors. Good day, Sauron of Mordor. I hope your venture goes well." She cackled.

Frodo was pulled through the fog, back into Dumbledore's office. His head flew out of the basin. No way! What did he just see? He turned to the Headmaster and to Harry, perplexed.

"So Sauron was looking for the objects." Frodo said, stunned by what he saw. "What would he want them for?"

"That is why we need Slughorn's memory. But it is imperative that you look into the last memory I have for today." Dumbledore switched the memories in the Pensieve. "This memory that I am about to show you next, Frodo, is one that is very dear to Sauron and the Valar. It shows Sauron entering the highest of libraries in search of his objects. Quick finds, but they also give us a clue that he was interested in more than three items."

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, confused.

"I think it's better if you see the memory for yourself." Dumbledore showed him the Pensieve again. "Frodo, if you will."

"This is getting old." Frodo said, dipping his head into the basin. Once more his body took him to another area. He dived, dived until his feet were planted on a wood paneled floor.

All around him were books flying through the air, landing in their proper bookshelves. This library was huge. At least three stories high. So many books. So many things to look at. The sky was very cosmic, mixed with colors blue, pink, purple and orange. Oh, how he wanted to look at the sky, just to get a glimpse at it, see what it was like up there in the heavens.

There, in the center of the room was a huge hologram of a planet. There too was Sauron, in his armored suit, pouring through various images. He was furious.

"Come on! I know those items are here somewhere." Sauron said, fixating on the objects in question. "Voldemort will be after his items, too, from Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I just want the other objects that the houses have. Come on!"

"Can I help you today?" a young woman wearing a sparkly white dress asked him.

"Yes." Sauron smiled a wicked smile. "I'm looking for objects made by the four houses at Hogwarts. Do you know where I can find them?"

The woman laughed. "Oh Sauron, you tease!" She looked at him, serious. "Don't you know that Voldemort is looking for those objects. You'll have to be pretty sneaky to search for them."

"Very well." Sauron coaxed. "Then I'll have to find other worlds where there are objects present. Even if I have to make these objects myself. Now, tell me what worlds have Maleficent, the Evil Queen, the White Witch, and Jareth, the Goblin King?"

"I'm sorry. Our records don't go that far yet." The woman told him. "Might I ask what you want with their weapons?"

"Oh, nothing of interest. Just eh… something I'm curious about." Sauron smiled. "Have a good day."

The fog and the light returned. Frodo was pulled once more out of the basin, back into Dumbledore's office. His eyes widened in terror. Who were those four people Sauron mentioned? He guessed the witch that was bad was the Evil Queen. But the other three? Was there some sort of connection between them?

Frodo turned to Dumbledore, confused. "I don't know. What does it mean? Sauron was after four people's items. Weapons."

"More than that." Dumbledore answered. "Whatever Sauron's doing, it has something to do with those Horcruxes. Sauron was planning something, something that must be known. You and Harry must divulge Slughorn for his true memory. Then we can find out what Sauron is up to. Do this and I can assure you, we'll be one step closer to defeating him."

He continued. "As to what happened after Sauron met with the young woman, well let's just say we haven't had an Introductory teacher in the Author's Chamber last more than a year. You see, this young woman was the first authoress to work alongside hobbits. The second she didn't give Sauron what he asked, he jinxed the authors' teaching job. Be grateful this writing class wasn't an introductory course. I hate to see what would have happened to Aria, had it been one."

"Now, I must speak with Harry. It is his turn to look at the Pensieve. Good night, Frodo." He said last.

"Good night, sir." Frodo said, taking a quick glance at Harry. He nodded to his friend before departing. At last, he was learning more about Sauron. The question that remained was this: what was Sauron up to? Now, he needed to get Slughorn's true memory. How was he to do it? He would have to ask Harry or Hermione, whichever came first. He just hoped Hermione was in a good mood.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	20. The Hidden Room

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo spent much of the next week pondering over how to obtain Slughorn's true memory. He came to no resolution. The very idea of Slughorn simply giving him the memory was next to impossible. There was no way he could find out what Sauron was up to. Most likely, he resolved to hearing the same spiel from Hermione.

"You need to go and get Slughorn's memory." She said.

"What if I can't find it?" Frodo shrugged. "What then?"

"Well, you'll just have to try again." Hermione told him.

Frodo's gaze turned elsewhere. There was Aria, heading towards the Ravenclaw table. Well, he would resolve this with Hermione some other time. Hopefully, Aria wouldn't keep him away too long. Then again, who knew.

"Frodo, are you listening to me – oh!" Hermione understood. She huffed. "Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from your girlfriend."

"Hermione, I'm telling you Aria's not as bad as you think she is." Frodo said, standing up. "I'm going to bring Aria over here for a moment."

"Humph! Hearing voices. The nerve." Hermione said, smugly.

"Just trust me. I know what I'm doing." Frodo said, heading towards Aria. It took him some time, but eventually he brought his girlfriend over to Hermione. It was time to make amends. "Hermione, Aria, I think you both deserve an apology."

"I don't. I don't have anything to apologize for." Hermione said, annoyed. She asked Frodo, "What did you think would happen? I'd apologize?"

"I don't have anything to apologize for either." Aria admitted aloud.

"Don't you have something better to do with your time?" Hermione asked, frustrated.

"Why you—" Aria was stopped by Frodo's hand.

"Just be considerate of other people." Frodo whispered in Aria's ear.

"This whole mess wouldn't have started if it weren't for Hermione being suspicious of me." Aria snapped, softly. "If anyone deserves an apology from Hermione, it's me."

Hermione shook her head. "You'll never learn."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Aria asked, dumbfounded.

"It just means that you and hearing voices isn't going to help your case." Hermione told her, point blank. "Now, if you stop believing that there's voices and simply tell everyone the truth – that maybe you're failing a class or maybe there's a unicorn following you – somewhere along those lines, someone's going to listen to you."

Aria closed her mouth. Frodo could tell she wanted to say something more, but he couldn't get it out of her. She just froze on the spot, hurting. Eventually, she said something else.

"Look Hermione, I'm not going to go back and lie about my voices." Aria admitted, curtly. "You may be smart, but you don't know a thing about the fantastic or voices. For once, take off the logical cap and just believe in something. I know Harry does and Frodo. So why don't you?"

"Aria, I'm trying to help." Hermione said, not understanding.

"By asking me to lie about who I am." Aria shook her head. "Don't try to change me." She jerked off of Frodo's hand, returning to the Ravenclaw table in frustration.

Hermione shook her head, too. "She'll never learn."

"That's because you're not giving her a chance." Frodo told her, serious. "The first sign of truthfulness, and you go about and deny her that right."

"The voices talk is a bit farfetched, Frodo. Any logical person would know that—"

"Didn't you hear a word she said?"

"Of course I did!" She added. "I just think that hearing voices is a bad omen. That's not going to change."

Frodo fell silent. He broke it by saying, calmly, "I'm going to go look for Lotho."

"Maybe you should go find Slughorn." Hermione said, continuing to eat her lunch.

He said nothing else. He just left the Great Hall. There was no sense in convincing Hermione. Maybe it was better to leave the matter rest. He would just have to tell Aria to not talk about her voices in front of Hermione. That was the only way to end it. He wondered how she would take it.

After going up flights of stairs and walking down the seventh-floor corridor, Frodo made it to the wall where the Room of Requirement stood. He learned from Harry and Ron that maybe Malfoy and Lotho were using this secret room as their base. It explained why they thought Malfoy and Lotho disappeared from the school.

"I need to know where Malfoy and Lotho are. What room they're using." Nothing happened. "Hullo? Hullo – oh." He needed to calm down and focus. "I need a place where Malfoy and Lotho are keeping things. I need to know it now."

Still nothing. He shook his fist. He didn't know what those two scallywags were up to. One thing was for sure: he wasn't entering this room, no way, no how. And the bell didn't ring just yet. Maybe he'd try another room. The smithy room. That room brought him such joy and wonder. After finding the right portrait, Frodo climbed through and entered the room.

It was the same as he remembered it. Anvils on the stone steps and a huge stone fireplace, complete with a lit fire. There were also racks for storing weapons and hangars for the smithy tools. He sighed. Great. What could he find in this room that he hadn't explored yet? He heaved a sigh, approaching the stone fireplace.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret or two. Would you?" Frodo asked the stone fireplace.

There was a crack from the flames and a dinging sound. Something fell on the floor. It was a large coin with an inscription on the front and back that read: **Some things that are lost have a way of returning to oneself. We just need to know where to look.**

Frodo threw the coin against the wall. Great! That wasn't going to help. Something else fell out. A glass orb. He grabbed it and held onto it. There was a message inside: **There are Seven Horcruxes.** There was also a face in the orb. A female voice spoke and sounded an awful lot like Professor Trelawney. "The Chosen Ones are coming to vanquish the Dark Lords. The Dark Lords do not yet know what these Chosen Ones are capable of. Neither can live while the others survive." The voice faded as did the face.

He searched for the slot where the orb had come from. Cautiously, he put the orb back into the slot. A moving picture protruded from the fireplace's stone wall. There was a werewolf, but also Sauron, ready to attack the werewolf. He was losing, but now he fled. The word seven crept up again. Was the whole room going insane? What would Sauron want with seven Horcruxes? What was the point?

The lights flickered on and off. It was time to skedaddle out of that room. Frodo charged towards the portrait hole and fled back into the corridor. It was almost time for class.

.

Frodo spent the evening in the Ravenclaw common room. There was nothing better to do with his time, but read and study. His gaze meandered to Aria. It was time to tell her his feelings towards her spat with Hermione.

"Aria," Frodo sat down with her at one of the tables, "I think it would be wise if you didn't speak about your voices in front of Hermione. She doesn't understand." He tried to reason with her. "I know you don't like it, but what would you do in this situation?"

"I'm not going to lie and say I don't have them. The voices are a part of my life. It's not something you can lie about." Aria shook her head. "Hermione's wrong. She doesn't understand." She added, "Look, I know you want to play the advocate, but I'm just getting comfortable talking about them. Please, let me do what I want."

"Aria, maybe if we tried to reason with Hermione – let her see what is truth – then maybe this whole mess will be resolved."

"Hermione's too logical for her own good. She's a lot like Susan Pevensie from 'The Chronicles of Narnia'books. They're both logical and all they care about is proof. If something's not written in a book or isn't fact, then they're not going to listen to those who go on belief, like me." Aria told him flat out. "So, who are you going to believe? Me or Hermione?"

"I'm not getting into this argument." Frodo told her, serious. "Maybe Hermione has a point. Then there's Sam who also thinks logically. He's smart. He cares about home. Give them both a chance."

"I _do_ give Sam a chance." Aria told him. "Look Frodo, Sam's a homebody. Harry has Hermione and Ron. Next to Luna… look Frodo. Not everything happens in books."

"You used to be a bookworm. What happened to that?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Well, I don't know how many people go on belief. A lot, most likely." She added, "Seriously, though. How many people, in this school, talk about voices?" She spoke more softly, concerned, "And folk outside of school thinks you're going to fail on your quest. Sam gets the glory. Nearly everyone gets their glory moments. I guess that includes you, in the books."

"That's what everyone thinks." He asked her, curious. "What do you think will happen? Who is more right?"

"Personally, I think you'll succeed. You'll find a way to beat this." She added last, "Hermione just thinks too logically for her own good. She's not going to understand voices. Calling them a bad omen and then treating me the same. What kind of a friend does that? We may have gotten along when we were younger, but my views aren't the same as hers. I don't know what people see in her." She said last, "Anyway, goodnight Frodo." She stood up and walked towards the girls' dormitory.

"Goodnight." Frodo said, returning his gaze to one of the windows. It was clear that Aria still had some issues. Whether this would affect her friendship with Hermione remained to be seen. For all Frodo knew, he hoped they would come to an understanding. For now, he would just have to grin and bear it.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	21. Retrieving the Memory

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Patches of bright blue sky hung over the horizon, giving the signal that summer was well on its way. Hermione and Aria had barely spoken to each other over the last few months. Frodo honestly hoped they would resolve this. He'd never seen two girls go at it before, especially with the subject of voices. Worse, he was sometimes caught in the middle of their debate.

Sooner or later, someone had to break the ice, especially with their Apparition tests starting that day. All trace of their arguing seemed to have dissipated, or else they were waiting to start up another spat.

"Hermione," Harry intervened, "this has gone on long enough. Do you see us complaining about Luna Lovegood?"

"No. I've learned to accept Luna." Hermione admitted. "Besides, we both know that voices are a bad sign. Everyone knows that."

"I'm not dangerous, Hermione!" Aria fired back. "Have you seen me do anything dangerous?"

"No!" Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh!"

"Now you see my point?" Aria shook her head. "You know, sometimes I think you read in your sleep."

" _That's enough!_ " Frodo fired at them, sharp and serious. "Now, I don't know how this argument broke out but Aria, you need to apologize. You're too bitter towards Hermione. And Hermione, you need to apologize and accept Aria for her voices. They aren't bad. Aria, how dare you say those things about Hermione!"

A heavy silence fell between the group. Frodo had enough of this. "Now, I want to see you two apologize and be friends again. It's no good seeing two friends, who are so close, argue over a simple matter as hearing voices. What made this complicated is the fact that no one believed the other person. Hermione, you are too logical for your own good, but sometimes I think you're blinded by mere facts, instead of just accepting someone for who they are."

"Now, I will not have you two arguing over this again." He said last, "And if I hear one more word from either of you over how voices are a bad omen—"

"There are positive voices, Frodo. Trust me." Aria said, calmer.

"I do trust you." Frodo sighed. "That's not the point. The point is you're way too bitter." He looked at Hermione. "And Hermione, you need to start having an open mind. These wounds you and Aria share are too great and they need to be mended." He told the two girls. "Now apologize, or do I have to make you apologize."

Hermione shrugged, smiling a little. "He does have a point."

"He's good at settling things." Aria said, smiling at Frodo. She looked at Hermione, asking her, "Truce? Or do you still think my voices are a bad omen?"

"Only if you let me see what I haven't seen." She said, her foot rubbing against the stone floor. "I'm sorry. If I had known you had good voices, too… look. I know little about hearing voices. It's new to me. I thought they were a bad omen. But if you say there are good voices, then maybe we can learn more about them. What do you say? Do you accept my apology?"

There was another silence, broken by Frodo when he spoke to his girlfriend. "Aria, do you have something you like to say to Hermione?"

"Well, I am still learning about people." Aria admitted, calmer. "I'm sorry. I don't know everything there is to know about people. I let my bitterness and my ego get in the way. I just want to be accepted, even by Hermione's standards. I need to learn how to trust people." She turned to Hermione, asking her, "If there's any way you can forgive me, I'll do my best to understand you. At the same time, you need to understand that my views aren't the same as yours and I do have voices, good and bad. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you." Hermione said, smiling. "I just hope you can forgive me, too."

"I forgive you." Aria said, embracing her. "Just don't think for a second I would betray you."

"When is that ever going to happen?" Frodo asked with a warm smile. He waited until Aria and Hermione released, before telling them. "Let's get to our Apparition test."

"Good luck." Harry said to the trio. "I'll see you when you get out."

Frodo nodded. Well, he hoped his efforts at Apparition paid off. He was doing so well and Aria had improved. Sam did get the needed apology from Aria, much to Frodo's delight. Finally, his friends were back together again. Now, Hermione and Ron needed to make up. If only that were possible, what with Ron hanging around Lavender Brown all the time.

.

The Apparition test was much the same as it was during the practice lessons. Only this time, when Frodo entered the Great Hall, he found himself face to face with the proctor, a stout wizard wearing green robes. On a clipboard was a paper. A quill rested in his hands, which he dipped into a nearby ink bottle.

"Now, for this test, I want you to Apparate within the given time. From this spot—" the proctor showed him a space a few feet away from the hoop, "—to this hoop. On my count. Three, two – ONE!"

Frodo felt his body dissolve, but nothing happened. He looked again. He was inside the hoop. No disjointed bones. Nothing. He was good. He smiled, relieved that was over.

The proctor clapped. "Well done. You passed." He told the crowd. "Next!"

Frodo stood back, watching as Aria and then Sam did the same thing. Much to his surprise, Aria passed the test, too. Sam did as well, and Hermione. Ron was the only one who failed. Frodo clapped a hand against Ron's shoulder.

"Maybe this summer you'll pass." Frodo said, smiling.

"I hope so. That was so terrifying." Ron said, overwhelmed.

"I passed!" Aria grinned with joy. "I can't wait to try this when we leave Hogwarts."

"You'll be lucky if anything happens today. Getting Slughorn's memory won't be easy." Hermione told the group, as soon as they were reunited with Harry.

"Luck." Frodo perked up. "Of course. We need a bit of luck to get Slughorn's memory."

"Meet me on the seventh floor, Frodo." Harry said, smiling. "I've got an idea."

"Felix Felicis." Frodo answered, agreeing.

"Felix Felicis." Harry said.

"Good luck." Aria said, joining in on their conversation.

"We'll need luck." Frodo said, waving his hand to make a vial of Felix Felicis rest in the palm of his hand. He gestured to Aria. "Come on. Hagrid's waiting with Aragog, too."

"Yes, but you're supposed to find Slughorn." Hermione said, as they walked away.

Frodo waited until the Ravenclaw common room was clear before drinking his vial of Felix Felicis. The gold liquid went down smoothly. He corked the vial, but already felt one hundred percent lucky.

"Slughorn's usually having tea by now." Aria told Frodo, helping him remember.

"That's great. I think I'll head down to Hagrid's." Frodo said, making his way out of the common room.

"Frodo!" Aria got his attention. "Remember the plan!"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to go down to Hagrid's." Frodo said, confident. "I feel like I need to be there! Luck's on my side, or – well – Felix is." He ran off, straight down the stairs and right into Harry. Lucky for him, he didn't bump into him, and yet he felt light as a feather.

Harry asked, also hyped up, "So you're going down to—"

"—to Hagrid's!" Frodo and Harry said at the same time.

"Yeah. I feel like it's the right spot." Frodo said, smiling.

"I've got that feeling, too. Let's go!" Harry said, leading the way.

"I sure feel lucky right now." Frodo said, accompanying him. He nearly skipped on his way towards the Grand Staircase. He looked down at his hands. They were invisible and Harry was under the Invisibility Cloak. Luck was on their side after all.

They passed by a few people here and there, even made their way to the Herbology greenhouses. There was Slughorn chatting with Professor Sprout about plants. Well, there was no stopping him now from revealing himself. Just as Harry took off the invisibility cloak, he went ahead and made himself visible. He would have chosen to transfigure himself into a lion, now that he got the hang of it. But what use was that tonight? It was a splendid night to go for a walk!

"Merlin's beard, Harry! Frodo, you scared me!" Slughorn said, shaken in his boots.

"Sorry about that, professor." Harry said, cheerful.

"What are you doing out of the castle at this hour?" Slughorn asked them.

"Well, we're going down to Hagrid's." Harry said.

"His spider died and we thought we'd give it a proper farewell." Frodo said, cheery eyed.

"You know I can't let you go wandering about the school at this late hour." Slughorn told them, concerned.

"Then, by all means, sir, come along." Harry said, encouraging their professor.

"Acromantula venom is quite valuable. I might as well. Let me just run up to my office and get a few bottles to celebrate." Slughorn took off back to the castle. Now was Frodo's turn to follow Harry towards Hagrid's hut. Felix told him to do just that.

.

The walk to the hut didn't take long. Only a couple of minutes tops. In time, Slughorn returned with few bottles of oak matured mead. A fresh few bottles, poison free. It was their lucky day! They celebrated with Hagrid over the loss of Aragog. Frodo remembered too well what that spider did to him, Harry, Ron and Sam. Nearly ate them, too.

"We celebrate a life with Aragog, a spider known to many." Slughorn gave his speech. "But your spirit remains faithful to the friends you carry with you."

They made their way inside the hut after the burial. Frodo wanted to say something, but Felix told him to wait for the right moment. There was plenty of drinking to go around. Frodo couldn't afford to drink a whole lot. He was still under the influence of the luck potion. But thanks to Harry's efforts, Slughorn was ready to talk.

"I know why you're here. Why you came, but I can't do it. That memory would ruin me." Slughorn insisted.

"My parents gave their lives so I could be here." Frodo insisted. "I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for them. They would want to see Sauron defeated."

"And it's true. We are the Chosen Ones." Harry told Slughorn. "Only we can defeat Sauron and Voldemort, but we need that memory. We need to know what you told Voldemort and Sauron all those years ago. Be brave for my mother. Be brave, sir. We must stop them."

Slughorn understood. He pressed his wand to his forehead. Silvery strands flew into the tip of the wand, landing in an empty vial. Harry and Frodo now had the memory. Now they just needed to return to the school, before Felix wore off on them.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	22. Horcruxes

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Felix was starting to wear off by the time Frodo got to the castle. He was lucky to get past the door with Harry. Although, he managed to conceal himself, Frodo was nearly caught by Filch and Peeves. Never mind that now. He learned from Nearly Headless Nick that Dumbledore was in his office.

Perfect! He made his way with Harry straight to Dumbledore's office. They turned a few corners and walked past the statue. Sure enough, when Harry knocked on the door, the Headmaster was in his office. He followed Harry inside, where they were greeted by Dumbledore. Frodo waved his hand, becoming visible again as they entered the room.

"Sir, sir! We have the memory." Harry said, rushing towards him.

"Excellent! Let's all take a look at it." Dumbledore said, joining Frodo and Harry by the Pensieve.

Once more, Frodo dipped his head into the basin. There was fog and he landed in a younger Slughorn's office. Dumbledore and Harry landed right next to him. They were also keen on discovering more to this memory.

"Look sharp, Tom, Mairon!" Slughorn told the two younger students. "We don't want anyone catching you at this hour."

"That's odd." Mairon spat.

"Mairon and I came across a rare piece of magic in the Restricted Section." Tom told Slughorn. "It's called a Horcrux."

"This is dangerous stuff you're dealing with." Slughorn said, cautious.

"Which is why we've come to you." Tom said, keenly interested. "We thought you might know something about Horcruxes."

"One splits their soul and puts it inside an object for safe keeping. In other words, you cannot die." Slughorn told Mairon and Tom.

"So, how do one split his soul, professor?" Mairon asked, curious.

"By committing the one thing you shouldn't do. The one thing that's a violation against nature." Slughorn told him. "Murder. Murder rips the soul in half. All that damage can be used to the user's advantage. They take the damaged soul and place it inside an object."

"Would one do the trick?" Mairon asked, staring at his gold ring, wrapped around his index finger.

He and Tom spoke in unison. "Say seven—"

"Merlin's beard!" Slughorn's voice fell faint. "Splitting the soul in seven pieces. Please tell me this is just for research. No one's committing anything that dangerous."

"Of course, sir." Tom smiled.

"Just know that I enjoyed our little conversation." Mairon smiled as well.

The fog resurfaced. Frodo landed back in Dumbledore's office, with Dumbledore and Harry also standing before the basin. What he had just seen – the One Ring was a Horcrux? What if it wasn't destroyed? What then? There were seven horcruxes of Voldemort's and Sauron's. Fourteen horcruxes total? There had to be a mistake.

"How could he do that?" Frodo asked, hoarsely.

"You mean they've done it, sir, in making a horcrux." Harry asked Dumbledore.

"They have and not just once. There are twelve horcruxes total, as the seventh remains inside their original bodies." Dumbledore approached his desk. "The objects they put the horcruxes in could be anything. Rings or a book." He showed them three faded rings and two damaged diaries.

"Tom Riddle's diary." Harry said, stunned.

"That's Sauron's diary." Frodo said, remembering the book.

"They're horcruxes." Dumbledore told them. "When you both saved Ginny and Aria's lives down in the Chamber of Secrets, you brought me these. Do you not think that Sauron might not have concocted this? He created a horcrux. Six horcruxes. But that isn't the only cause. The fifth horcrux is by far the strongest one Sauron made. It was defeated by your original future self, Frodo. Sauron came back in time to ensure that his reign did not end. But he may have gone too far. The future is changing. He came back into human form. You are important because he was searching for the one person who would defeat him. That day, when the Ring was destroyed, Sauron's spirit was ripped away. Ripped in two. To find the sixth horcrux is something you will need to look into, Frodo."

"But still, those rings." Frodo said, pointing to the three Rings.

"Tom Riddle's mother's ring, the One Ring and the White Witch's Ring. They're all Horcruxes. Very difficult to destroy." Dumbledore showed Harry and Frodo his blackened hand. "The Orb of Truth is waning its powers. It too is a horcrux."

"You mean we've been working with a horcrux this whole time?" Harry asked, concerned. "Sir, how could they have entered the school?"

"Lucius Malfoy and Otho Sackville-Baggins gave Ginny Weasley and Aria Breuer these diaries. You tell me." Dumbledore said, curious.

"So, if we destroy each horcrux—"

"One destroys Voldemort and Sauron."

"Have we any idea where they are?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Not yet, but I may have a lead on one." Dumbledore added, "I must tell you, Frodo, Harry, that we do not need to follow the prophecies set upon you. You are free to choose your own path. But Sauron and Voldemort are keen on following it, which _marks you as their equals_. The only way to stop them is—"

"One of us has to kill the other." Harry finished his sentence.

Frodo nodded. "It was always going to be me who defeats Sauron." He admitted, "I thought at first it would be another hobbits' job." He explained, "When I read my books, I thought for sure that the One Ring was destroyed purely by chance. Now I have to kill Sauron. I'm not ready for this."

"Those of us who aren't ready usually are." Dumbledore admitted.

Frodo nodded again. At last, the truth was out and with a little added explanation as well. Sauron and Voldemort had horcruxes, and the only way to stay immortal was to drink the Elixir of Life. They wanted the Sorcerer's Stone, but Frodo, Harry and Aria managed to stop them in their first year by retrieving the stone.

To add, he now knew that it was his duty to stop Sauron once and for all. He was marked as Sauron's equal, but love was what kept him going. He just hoped the One Ring was destroyed, that after this Sauron would be destroyed for good. His parents would want to see him succeed, as did he. This was not over. Not yet.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	23. Detention with Snape

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo was exhausted by the time he returned to the Ravenclaw common room. Aria was still up and delighted when she learned that he got Slughorn's true memory, as well as Dumbledore's promise that he and Harry could come with him to find another Horcrux.

"So the One Ring was a horcrux this whole time." Aria said, impressed. "Wow. So we are living in an alternate reality, where the One Ring is destroyed. Who would have seen that coming?"

"My future self, the original future self, must have destroyed the Ring. But how could my books end up in this timeframe?" Frodo asked, confused. "It doesn't make sense."

"You know what this means?" Aria asked. "It means that whatever our futures were have changed."

"I guessed that, too." Frodo said, changing the subject. "So, any news?"

"Katie Bell is back. Whoever cursed her must still be in the school." Aria told him.

"Lotho and Malfoy." Frodo answered.

"You don't even know if its them." She told him, sharply.

"Still, I'm going to find out for myself." He said, clutching his potions' book for a moment. "Still, it's a nice night."

Aria looked up at the window. "It is. I'm glad you noticed."

"Yeah, me too." Frodo said, keeping his gaze on the window for a second.

.

Days passed and already he noticed a change in the air. Ron and Lavender split up, as did Dean and Ginny. Given the look on Harry's face, he either was about to explode or go ahead and talk to Ginny. Mostly, everyone's interest was focused on the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Frodo was most likely going to cheer on both teams. It didn't matter to him anymore who won. Just that he had friends from both houses to celebrate with.

He happened to follow Harry into the boys' bathroom when he heard crying from Malfoy. Lotho was in the bathroom, too, as was Moaning Myrtle, who were doing their best to calm Malfoy. This was the right opportunity to coax Malfoy into telling the truth.

"You hexed Katie Bell, didn't you?" Harry spat at Draco.

"Why you two—" Lotho jetted a few spells towards Harry and Frodo.

Frodo dodged the spell. His heart raced inside his chest. He snaked on ahead after Lotho, hoping to catch him in the act. Harry was behind him, firing spells at Draco. Frodo turned around the corner. Lotho flung a spell right at him. Frodo barely missed the spell and tried again.

Smoke flew in the air. Toilets spouted water, dripping across the floor.

More spells shot off. Frodo dived on the floor, using his hand magic to throw another spell at Lotho. He missed again. He repelled another spell away from him as he turned the corner. Time for a new spell, which he and Harry said at the same time.

" _Sectumsempra!_ "

The spell smacked into Lotho and Draco's faces. They collapsed on the floor. No! This wasn't supposed to happen. A lump filled inside Frodo's throat. He didn't want this to happen, but it was there. That spell meant killing. It was a bad spell.

Frodo moved out of the way as Snape entered the scene. He regrouped with Harry, hoping friendship would solve this crisis. It didn't. Lotho and Malfoy were still drenched in blood. Snape calmed them down and cast a spell to heal their wounds, before turning on Frodo and Harry.

"Bring me all of your schoolbooks. All of them!" Snape fired at the two.

Frodo didn't bother sticking around. He walked off in search of his potions' book, back in the common room. Instead, he had a better idea. He waved his hand, causing a clean potions' book to fall into his hands. Once he was done and grabbed his satchel, he took the Sorcerer's book and made a beeline for the seventh-floor corridor.

He needed a place to store the book, somewhere where not even Snape could find the book. The wall transformed into a door. He made it in the Room of Requirement. Harry joined him. Together, they went inside and searched for a spot to hide the books. Perfect! Now to meet up with Snape….

"What is this?" Snape asked Frodo, as soon as he handed him the new potions' book. "This book has been tampered with. What did you do?!"

"Nothing. It's the right book." Frodo lied.

"Detention this Saturday at ten o' clock." Snape turned on Harry. "You too, Potter."

Harry stammered. "But Quidditch… the last match…"

"Ten o' clock." Snape repeated. "Poor Gryffindor will have to make due with last place this year."

.

Word have traveled fast around the school what Frodo and Harry had done. Moaning Myrtle made sure of it, as did Draco, Lotho and Snape. Flitwick and McGonagall agreed wholeheartedly with Snape that Frodo and Harry should have detention every Saturday until the end of term.

Frodo found it unfair that he had to miss the Quidditch match for this, but understood what he did was wrong. He was lucky to have gotten rid of the Sorcerer's book. Now he was serving detention for simply using the notes the Sorcerer wrote.

Frodo waited until after dinner before spilling everything to Aria. She reacted in the way he expected from her, what he was used to seeing her as.

"You shouldn't have done it!" Aria griped. "Lotho could have been killed! You would be in more trouble if he had died."

"I know, Aria!" Frodo said, tensely. "I know."

"Well, what are you going to do now?" she asked him.

"Go to detention. I have no choice. I'm going to miss the match." He told her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"At least let me do something…."

"There's nothing to be done!" He said, calming down. "I did it. I really did it. Now I have to pay for what I did. It's what any responsible student does when they're in trouble."

"And you know a thing or two about being responsible?" She asked, serious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her, curtly.

"Well, I'll admit Frodo that when we were younger, you got into trouble an awful lot. You weren't always like this, you know." She said. She admitted, calming down, "Good luck with detention. I hope it goes well for you."

He sighed. "Me too."

.

All the happiness he had towards the next day melted. Frodo could see the infuriated looks on people's faces when he and Harry marched towards Snape. They were in Filch's office with a lot of filing cabinets and boxes. There were so many boxes. What exactly was their detention this time?

"The files that are faded I want you two to write afresh. These files have students who were nothing more than troublemakers. I think you will find some interesting. Such as James Potter and Sirius Black. But look! There's also Drogo Baggins and Everhart Boffin!" Snape cried, showing off a wicked grin.

Frodo's blood boiled. How he loathed Snape!

"And no magic for this task." Snape told him and Harry.

No magic?! This was the last thing Frodo wanted to hear. The fact that he had to write out all these papers new was a chore in and of itself. He watched the clock go by. An hour… an hour and a half…

"Stop!" Snape told him and Harry. "That's enough for today. We'll do this again next Saturday at ten o' clock. You two may go."

Frodo said no words to Snape as he left Filch's office. He followed Harry out into the corridor and towards the Great Hall. There was a crowd of people talking amongst themselves. He looked around in search of Harry. Harry had already gone up the marble staircase. He followed him without hesitation, only managing to stop when he reached the Ravenclaw common room.

The whole room fell silent by the time he arrived. Many faces looked disappointed. His attention returned to the present when Aria walked up to him, holding his hand and bringing him over to an empty couch.

"We lost." Aria said, a tear ready to stream down her cheek. "Gryffindor won." She sighed heavily. "The good news is everyone's more focused on the match. That doesn't mean they haven't remembered what you did to Lotho."

"This again." Frodo said, sharply. "Aria, it was an accident. I promise." He added, "Look, I'll make it up somehow. I just need to figure out a way to get my reputation back in order. I can't do it alone. Can you help me?"

Aria gave it some thought. She nodded, much to Frodo's delight. "Of course, I'll help you. Just tell me the time and place, and we'll get started."

"Great." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips a few times. They released. He sighed. Aria giggled. He was already feeling better. That was good. Now, at least, he could focus on finding the next Horcrux with Dumbledore, wherever that object was hiding.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	24. Dumbledore's Request

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

June arrived with a sunny appetite. Frodo, on the other hand, didn't approve of Snape keeping him longer and longer for their detentions. Harry was also given longer detentions from Snape. Frodo, for a moment, thought it was because Harry and Ginny were now dating, as they had been for weeks.

Honestly, the gentle-hobbit was already getting tired of Snape musing over how they would miss the sunny air or spending time with their friends. He just wanted detention to be done and over with.

One day, when Frodo wandered the corridor with Harry, they ran into Professor Trelawney. Trelawney was looking positively not herself. In fact, she looked like she was having another vision.

"…the lightning-struck tower!" She told Frodo and Harry. "Dumbledore must be warned, but Dumbledore never listens to reason."

"I'm sure that's not true." Frodo told her, panicked.

"Dumbledore rarely lets me visit him." Trelawney said. "Before, when I first stayed at Hog's Head, Dumbledore was impressed with me and my talents, really impressed. Now, now he hardly asks me to come and visit him. The nerve. If he doesn't want to see me, then that's fine. But he's invited Snape to come and see him."

"The lightning-struck tower!" She repeated.

"Stay here. Frodo and I will speak with Dumbledore." Harry said, rushing off. Frodo followed him, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Do you think Dumbledore will just let Trelawney back in." Frodo said, grabbing his arm. "Hey! You heard what she said. Dumbledore hardly lets her come and see him anymore."

"Get off!" Harry jerked his arm off of him.

"You know what I mean, Harry." Frodo said, calmly.

"We've got to try. Dumbledore might know something." Harry added, "Either way, Trelawney's had another vision. We must go and see Dumbledore ourselves, get him to at least let Trelawney see him." He said. "Come on!"

"Right." Frodo said, following him.

They ran as fast as they could to Dumbledore's office. There was a voice that said "Enter!" Dumbledore's voice. Harry walked in, with Frodo on his heels. It was time they told Dumbledore about Trelawney.

"Professor!" Harry cried.

"Harry, Frodo, good. I'm glad you come. I may have found another horcrux, and this time I need both of you for the job." Dumbledore said, calmly. Hot sweat poured on Frodo's face. Should he tell him what he heard? But then Harry beat him to it.

"Snape overheard the prophecy, and then told Voldemort about it!" Harry told the Headmaster.

"When did you hear this?" Dumbledore asked, perturbed.

"Just now!" Harry insisted. "Professor, how could you do that? How could you let Snape in?"

"Snape made a mistake. He went to Voldemort, hoping he was doing the right thing. He made a grave error and came to me. He's been working with me this whole time. Do you not think I have not already figured this out? You've heard my views." Dumbledore said. He stopped Harry from protesting. "Do you still wish to travel with me? Both of you?"

"Yes." Frodo and Harry said in unison.

"The place we are going tonight is very dangerous. You must obey my orders. If I tell you hide, hide. If I tell you to flee, flee. If I tell you leave me and save yourselves, you must do so. Do I have your word?" Dumbledore asked.

"My word." Frodo and Harry said at the same time.

"Good. Now go on and get your invisibility cloak, Harry. Frodo, will you come with me to the entrance hall?" Dumbledore asked Harry, "Meet us down in the entrance hall in five minutes." He turned to Frodo. "Frodo, turn yourself invisible and follow me. We haven't the time."

Frodo raised his eyebrows, surprised. Well, he would have to obey orders at some point on this journey. He waved his hand over himself. His body disappeared, as did his footfalls. Nobody could hear him, unless he heard them. It was Dumbledore that surprised him the most tonight.

"Frodo, I want to know that you are here." Dumbledore said. "It's all right. I just would like to hear your footsteps."

Frodo sighed. He waved his hand. He could hear things more, including his own footsteps and his voice. He asked the headmaster, "Better?"

"Much better." Dumbledore smiled. "At least I know you are here. Come with me."

Frodo minded his steps. Now he knew what it felt like to be under the Invisibility Cloak, at least this far. After a few flights down the marble staircase, he arrived with Dumbledore in the entrance hall. Harry followed five minutes later under the cloak.

Frodo and Harry followed Dumbledore out of the entrance hall and across the courtyard. The stone bridge wasn't far away. They crossed it and made their way to Hogsmeade. Frodo didn't know if it was safe to become visible. He just kept walking, straight to the Three Broomsticks.

"You can Apparate now, I believe?" Dumbledore asked the two.

"I've got my license." Frodo admitted.

"I haven't got mine yet." Harry added.

"No matter. I will be guiding you two tonight." Dumbledore said, as they neared the inn.

"Oh Dumbledore," Madam Rosmerta said, stunned to see him, "you're out late. What are you doing this evening?"

"Just minding the view." Dumbledore said, turning towards the Hog's Head sign. He turned to Harry and Frodo. "We won't be entering Hog's Head. As long as no one sees us, we'll be fine. Take my arm. Don't squeeze too tight. Here we go now. Three… two… one…"

Frodo felt the strangest sensation. Like he was in a rubber tube. It was the most horrid sensation he ever felt. But that was how Apparition worked. The invisible bands sucked out, allowing him the chance to breathe. He was standing with Harry and Dumbledore, breathing in a lungful of fresh, salty air.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	25. The Cave

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo could now see the moonlit sea and the black rock he was standing on. A chunk of the rock had been eroded off by the water. Behind him was the entrance into a cave. He waved his hand, causing a ball of blue light to protrude the air. He watched as Harry and Dumbledore lit their wands, as he and Harry followed the headmaster into the cave.

Frodo moved his other hand to become visible. There was no sense now in becoming invisible. Was there? He took his time entering the cave, where the rocks seemed so smooth and pristine, almost like they had been untouched.

"This place has known magic." Dumbledore said.

"Did Sauron ever come here?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Oh yes." Dumbledore answered. "He kept watch of Voldemort's whereabouts. One of his horcruxes is in the same place as Tom Riddle's." He pulled out a dagger, slicing the palm of his hand.

"Sir!" Harry cried out in exasperation.

"Payment must be made in blood. I'm afraid, for your sakes, your blood is much too precious than mine." Dumbledore said, setting the dagger down and waving his cut hand over the rock. The rock moved, allowing entry into the next room.

Frodo followed Harry and Dumbledore over the threshold. They came next to a large lake almost like glass. There were ice blocks here and there. But that wasn't the only thing revealed. Dumbledore lit the way, allowing them to see an island out in the middle of the lake. A boat came towards them, giving Frodo a chance to sail with Dumbledore and Harry to their destination.

The boat moved swiftly. From the water, the gentle-hobbit saw a hand moving and a creature careen to the surface and back underwater. What was that?

"It's an Inferi." Dumbledore answered. "One of Voldemort's guards. Don't touch the water!"

Frodo gulped. Surely, this was a bad place to come. If only he were at home, in Buckland, with Saradoc and Esmeralda making pies. Instead, he was here, hunting Horcruxes. In all the years he spent at Hogwarts with Harry and Dumbledore, this was the first time he thought of home. His homeland and all its aspects.

The boat reached its destination. Frodo's thoughts returned to reality. He followed Harry and Dumbledore up the slope, onto the island. There stood a podium with a mixture of dark liquid. There was also a shell spoon, sitting on the podium, waiting to be used.

Dumbledore understood. "It has to be drunk. All of it." He told Harry and Frodo. "Do you remember the conditions for which I brought you both here? Whatever you do, Frodo, Harry, you must make me keep drinking this potion."

Dumbledore gave a toast. "To your good health." He took a sip. He shook violently. Harry grabbed the spoon before Dumbledore had the chance to set it down. There was no choice. Harry had to keep making Dumbledore drink the potion.

It was a horrid sight to see, watching the headmaster suffer. Frodo could hardly stand it. Half the time he watched in agony at the scene. He saw Harry make their headmaster drink the potion. It was too much to bear.

He had to keep himself from attempting to make it stop. He turned his gaze to the basin. The last sip was given. Two items were revealed at the bottom of the basin. A locket and a bauble on a gold chain. The bauble had an opal stone connected to a gold frame. He picked up the bauble as Harry picked up the locket.

"Harry… water…" Dumbledore insisted, weakly.

Harry worked his magic on the basin. There was clean water. He attempted to pull it out with the shell spoon, but nothing. The water wouldn't come out. He tried again and again, but nothing. He went over to the glass water below the island. A white, shrunken hand grabbed his arm, forcing him to pull back.

The water bubbled. Inferi, cursed dead people with a need for one thing: an appetite to drown people, crept towards the trio. Frodo used his hand magic on the creatures, doing his best to hold them off. He nearly had them.

A fiery blast erupted in the darkness. Dumbledore had gotten to his feet, swirling red hot flames at the creatures, drowning them out. He grabbed the locket and the bauble, pulling Harry and Frodo back to the boat. They made their way to the mainland, heading straight for the exit.

"I can apparate us back to the castle." Harry said, carrying Dumbledore with him.

"Me too." Frodo admitted, preparing for the trip back.

Harry said to the Headmaster. "Don't worry, sir."

"I am not worried, Harry." Dumbledore said, his voice a little stronger now. "I am with you."

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	26. The Astronomy Tower

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo waited until he, Harry and Dumbledore were back under the starry sky before apparating. He closed his eyes and concentrated deeply on where he wanted to go. Hogsmeade. There was a heavy compression, and then the salty sea air was gone. He opened his eyes, stunned to find there were no more Inferi on sight.

There were buildings and the sign of Hog's Head inn standing just above his head. Harry and Dumbledore followed moments later. They were dripping wet by the time a light came on in the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta had found them.

"Oh, I'm glad I saw you." Madam Rosmerta walked outside. "What happened?"

"Dumbledore needs help." Harry insisted.

"Severus… I need Severus…" Dumbledore said, softly.

"Haven't you heard what happened at the school?" Madam Rosmerta asked, pointing to the sky. There was a skull and a snake slithering out of its mouth. Right above the castle. Next to the Dark Mark was Sauron's Calling Card: a giant ring in a green mist. The two marks stood side by side up in the stars, as if insisting this was a night of death.

"Oh no!" Frodo cried out in despair. Someone else had died. But where?

"We need broomsticks." Dumbledore said, making his way towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Yes. At once." Madam Rosmerta led them to the inn.

Harry waved his wand. " _Accio Rosmerta's Brooms!_ "

There were three broomsticks that came towards them. Frodo held onto one and readied himself for the trip. They were set to go and now flying into the air. Under Dumbledore's command, Frodo made himself invisible. They were flying closer to the Astronomy tower. The Dark Marks were right above it. Had something happened there? Had the D.A. members been warned? Or had all their luck run out?

They entered the topmost part of the tower. No one was around. No deaths, no one around. It was just them. Frodo moved off his broomstick, setting it against the wall.

"Someone's coming!" Dumbledore said. "Do what you must not to be seen."

"Sir!" Harry cried.

"You promised to obey me." Dumbledore insisted. "Go!"

Frodo made his way over to the door. He stopped as Harry did. The doorknob turned, creaking its way to the other end. He readied his hand magic when _Expelliarmus!_ Someone cast the spell. His body froze up, falling backwards against the wood paneling. How? That wasn't a freezing spell. He turned his gaze towards Dumbledore. The Headmaster's wand had been tossed away from his hand.

It made sense now. Dumbledore used a freezing spell on him and, given Harry's fall, his best friend had also been struck by the same spell. They were now forced to watch the scene unfold.

"Good evening, Draco. Lotho. I trust your arrival is well timed." Dumbledore said, calmly.

"Who else is with you?" Draco asked, warning.

"I've been talking to myself." Dumbledore said, encouraging him. "You should try it sometime."

"I got you this far." Lotho told Draco, pleased. "Arrived as promised to do the job we came here to do. Now do it, Draco!"

"Shut up!" Draco warned the hobbit.

"Well, I'll be!" Lotho folded his arms. "But I'll not leave until the job is done. That was the agreement Saruman gave to my mother, who politely accepted it. My part's done. I'm not needed here anymore."

"Yes you are!" Draco spat at him. "You're here to see this, just as you promised. It's why you protected me all this time." His voice shook. Frodo wondered what he would do to Dumbledore. Would he attack him? Would he even try?

"You're not here to kill me, Draco." Dumbledore told him.

"How do you know that?" Draco stammered on. "I have a job to do."

"Well, it seems like you want to wait for your friends to arrive." Dumbledore insisted. "Tell me how you brought them here, snuck them into the castle."

"The broken Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement." Draco said. "I've been mending it. Montague was trapped in it last year. Had to apparate himself out. It was a good story, but I was the only one who believed it. There's a twin at Borgin and Burkes."

"Fascinating. A pair, is it?" Dumbledore said, intrigued. "A clever, clever plan."

"Draco!" Lotho hissed. "We're wasting time. Do it!"

"What about the Dark Marks?" Dumbledore asked Malfoy. "I trust there are not just Death Eaters in the school."

"Sauron's followers came as well through the Vanishing Cabinet." Malfoy explained. "They put up the Dark Marks so you'd come here sooner, to see who'd been killed. It worked. There's one dead, one of your own. We don't know which one."

"Draco," Dumbledore spoke. "You must know that killing the innocent is not as easy as it looks."

"How do you know that?" Draco repeated. "I have to do this. He's going to kill me if I don't do it."

"Here they come." Dumbledore said, as the Death Eaters made their way into the tower. "Good evening, Amycus."

"We're wasting time here." The man said, entering the room.

"Indeed we are!" Lotho cringed. He shook his fist in the air. "Honestly, this is taking forever! We should just kill him now!"

"Easy!" said a man who reeked in dirt, sweat and fur.

"Is that you, Fenrir?" Dumbledore asked.

"Surprised to see me, Dumbledore?" Fenrir Greyback smiled.

"I can't say that I do." Dumbledore replied.

For a moment, Frodo wondered if there were any of Sauron's followers up here in the tower. Or were they just waiting for something to happen? All he could see were Death Eaters. Most unusual. Then again, his nostrils flared. A stronger odor entered the tower. There was an orc standing in the shadows. The moonlight revealed his grotesque features. He wore a brown, leather tunic and brown trousers. His teeth barred, ready to strike at the headmaster at any time.

"It seems you were right, Draco." Dumbledore said, glowing. "Sauron's army is here."

"We don't have time for this!" The orc grumbled. "Do it!"

"I will!" Snape entered the room, moving towards Dumbledore. There was a hushed silence. What was going to happen now? What was Snape doing? Surely Frodo could think of a thousand different ways for this night to end badly or well. Maybe the Death Eaters would leave. Maybe Sauron's followers would disband. Either option sounded good.

"Severus… please…" Dumbledore pleaded.

Snape waved his wand. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Dumbledore fell backwards. His body moved slowly. He was falling, falling and not stopping. Not breathing. Frodo's breath left him. A huge lump increased in his throat. The headmaster was blasted backwards like a rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

Dumbledore was dead.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	27. The Sorcerer's Flight

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

"Get out of here!" Snape hissed at the Death Eaters and the orc. "Move quickly!" He grabbed Draco and Lotho, forcing them out through the doorway.

Frodo found he could move again, and yet he couldn't. _Dumbledore was dead._ His thoughts reeled with the sensation of guilt and longing. _No!_ He witnessed another death, right before his very eyes. He didn't do anything. But he could do something now.

He turned visible again, right as Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak. He trailed after Harry down the stairs, stunning as many death eaters and orcs as he could find. He had to find Snape, make him pay for what he'd done.

Greyback fell down the stairs, petrified. Frodo paid no heed to him. There were a couple of orcs standing watch. He flicked his hands in the air, while snapping his fingers. The orcs froze and were chained to the walls. Two at a time, as Flitwick instructed. That was key to resolving this issue he had with the orcs.

He had to find Snape. Where did he go? Where was he heading?

To Hagrid's hut. _NO!_ Hagrid had to be there. He had to find him and fast. He had to catch him in the act and stop him. Harry moved much quicker than he did. And there was Sam, moving with Aria to stop the orcs.

"Frodo… Snape just went past… down to the grounds…" Sam panted.

"I know. I'm heading that way!" Frodo said, rushing past.

"Be careful, Frodo!" Aria cried. Frodo barely heard her as he fled towards the grounds.

He moved at top speed. There was Snape, approaching Hagrid's hut. He was right. He backed off as the flames engulfed the hut. Harry didn't stop. Frodo gave way, heading towards Snape. He used his hand magic, hoping to stop the DADA teacher once and for all.

"FIGHT BACK," Harry cried as loudly and as painfully, "YOU COWARD—"

"Do not call me a coward, Potter!" Snape called back, jetting spells at Harry and Frodo. "Still haven't learned to close your minds. The both of you. Always alike."

" _Stupe_ —" Frodo was cut off by a powerful blast. He was forced to the ground, unable to move. Something was holding him down. He looked up in time to see a dark shape moving towards him. All sound was drawn out. A ringing sensation pounded in his ears.

The dark mist transformed into the face of a youthful man. A mane of black hair swept down his face and neck. The man stared at him with fiery red eyes.

"Sauron." Frodo choked out.

"Yes." Sauron told him, calmly. "You've been wondering who cast those spells in that potion book. Haven't you? Who created those poisons and those potions? Who cast the right spells? Am I correct, Baggins?"

"You!" Frodo whispered. "What are you—"

Sauron cackled. "Didn't you know who changed up the timeline? I did. I am the Sorcerer and I know more about you in just this minute. Goodbye, Frodo Baggins, until we meet again." He vanished into the dark mist, moving like a shroud into the sky until he had vanished entirely.

Frodo could barely move, could barely think. Sauron was the Sorcerer all along? How was that possible? He'd been using Sauron's potion book and didn't know it. Surely Hermione would know about him. But how? This was uncanny of Sauron to show up, announcing he was the Sorcerer. It could have been anyone. Instead it was Sauron, the Dark Lord from Mordor, who attended Hogwarts, who wrote in the potions book.

It made sense now. As for the Half-Blood Prince, Frodo learned from Harry who it was, after Snape vanished with the rest of the Death Eaters and Sauron's followers.

"It was Snape who was the Half-Blood Prince." Harry said, gathering his wits.

Hagrid approached them. "'Arry, Frodo, what happened? Where's Dumbledore?"

"Hagrid." Harry started, "Dumbledore's dead."

"Dead? What do you mean 'dead'?" Hagrid cried, alarmed. "What's goin' on?"

"We should head back." Frodo suggested, as Fang ran towards them, barking profoundly.

"Come on." Harry said, gesturing towards the castle.

Frodo followed Harry and Hagrid, wondering where everyone was. It didn't take them long to find a crowd of people in the courtyard. The lump in his throat returned. His eyes watered at the sight of Dumbledore's body. He moved in, picking up the bauble from the headmaster's hand. Harry did the same with the locket. They opened it, discovering it wasn't a horcrux, but a fake.

Inside were scribbled notes. Frodo read the bauble's note to himself.

 _To Sauron:_

 _I know what you are thinking,_

" _How could the I, the Mistress of All Evil, take her bauble back?"_

 _Well, I did it. I stole the real horcrux and I intend to make fine work of it._

 _Ensure that our plans are not thwarted._

 _Your secret is safe with me._

 _Maleficent_

Frodo crumpled the note in his hand. He would wait until later before discovering who this Maleficent figure was. For now, he didn't feel anything but pain. Dumbledore weakened himself for a fake locket and a fake bauble. It was a waste. This whole time. He sat there, staring at Dumbledore's limp body. Fang howled at the moonlit sky, as if knowing the headmaster was gone, passed on from this world into the next.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	28. Decisions to Make

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

"Frodo, come on!" Sam's voice called out to him. Frodo didn't move. He couldn't. There was no point in going anywhere. Dumbledore was gone and that sinking feeling in his heart didn't abate. It grew steadily as time went on. "Come on, Mr. Frodo. We have to move…."

Frodo didn't move until Sam grabbed him. Aria was right behind them. And yet, Frodo took one glance to see a wailing crowd. They were mourning for Dumbledore. Was it possible to feel this sad in so many different ways?

"Where's the others?" Frodo asked, curious.

"You're lucky I know hand magic. Felix Felicis saved us tonight." Sam told him. "The Firebird and the Order are in the hospital wing. Everyone's there, including Merry and Pippin. Something about the timelines being more screwed up. We're living in an alternate reality for sure, Mr. Frodo."

"Great." Frodo said, softly. He added, "Malfoy said that someone was killed."

"Injured, yes. Killed no, unless you count a few orcs and a Death Eater." Sam pointed out. "Bill Weasley got himself scarred, not thanks to that Greyback. He's in the hospital wing, being healed by Madam Pomfrey. Come on! We don't have much farther to go."

"And Aria…" Frodo looked back to see her still following them.

"I'm right here, Frodo." Aria said, concerned. She admitted to Sam, "I could help!"

"You weren't fast enough." Sam said, shaking his head.

"I know. I hesitated. I'm not good at helping people." Aria said, saddened.

"Aria…" Frodo paused. He wanted to help her. The fact that she wanted to help others didn't come as a shock. She'd been helpful enough with words. How was she with action?

They made it into the hospital wing. There was a whole crowd of people, gathered around Bill Weasley. There was Hilibert Blodwen, coming up to hug him, the moment Sam released him.

"I'm glad you've come." Hilibert told him, releasing him. "You're not injured. Are you?"

"I'm fine." Frodo said, nodding.

"Thought you wouldn't see us again?" Pippin's voice rose above the others. He embraced Frodo without a second glance.

"Ease up, Pippin." Merry said, stunned. "It's not the first time we'll be seeing Frodo." He told Frodo, "Ever since that ban was lifted, the timelines have all but shifted. We have our hand magic back and our memories."

"That's a relief," Frodo said, doing his best to stay calm.

"Snape killed Dumbledore." Harry told the crowd.

"We didn't know…" McGonagall's voice faded.

"We let him escape." Flitwick pointed out.

"What do we do now?" Frodo asked, curious. "How's Bill?"

"He won't be the same." Madam Pomfrey said, approaching him.

"My poor Bill." Molly Weasley sobbed.

"There, there Molly." Arthur Weasley told her, holding onto her tight.

"That puts me in charge." McGonagall told the group. "Slughorn is now the Head of Slytherin House. I want all the Heads of Houses to come to my office. Hagrid, Frodo, Harry and Aria, you'd better come, too."

"Give me updates." Sam told Frodo.

Frodo nodded. "I will."

It was strange following McGonagall to her office. Her new office, which was behind the statue. It made sense that Dumbledore's office was hers now. She was deputy headmistress, now headmistress. The second Frodo entered her office with the other Heads of Houses, he turned to the Orb of Truth. It was dull colored, but also opened at his touch. A note came out, something that he took.

"That orb belongs to you, Frodo." McGonagall told him. "It was Dumbledore's final request to me, hours before he…" She sobbed.

"I'll take care of it." Frodo said, taking the orb and the note in his hands. While the Heads of Houses spoke to each other, as well as to Hagrid, Harry and Aria, Frodo opened the note and read the message inside.

 _To Sauron:_

 _Did one ever guess this orb was your creation?_

 _I stole the real horcrux and intend to use it for my own purposes._

 _Know the orb, the real Orb of Truth, is with me._

 _What happens next is my doing._

 _With luck, you will be mortal._

 _Q.G._

Two messages and both objects were fake? This was the last thing Frodo expected from this night. Twice the horcruxes could have been defeated. Twice he, Dumbledore and Harry failed to retrieve the horcruxes, only to find fakes. The real ones were with Maleficent, but who was Q.G.? More mysteries on this night…

"It's agreed." McGonagall declared, getting Frodo's attention. "The school will remain open. What will we do with Dumbledore's body?"

"Dumbledore was devoted to this school." Harry told the others.

"It's true." Aria said, inclining her opinion.

"Dumbledore would have preferred to be buried at the school." Flitwick told them.

McGonagall nodded. "Then it's settled. We'll bury Dumbledore here and send the students home."

"No." Harry declined. "The students should stay for the funeral, to say one last goodbye."

"I agree!" Hagrid said.

"Second!" Flitwick answered.

McGonagall peered down at the grounds. There were men coming towards the school, carrying briefcases. Frodo couldn't help chancing a look.

"The Minister of Magic… Rufus Scrimgeour… he's bringing a delegation." McGonagall answered.

"Can I leave, professor?" Harry asked.

"Me too." Aria said at once.

"So do I." Frodo spoke last.

"You may all go," McGonagall told them, "and quickly."

Frodo waited until after McGonagall opened the door, before speeding out with Harry and Aria down the empty corridor. No one was around to see him, Harry and Aria split up. Aria stayed with him. Frodo hoped to reach the Ravenclaw common room before anyone spotted him. He had to tell Aria about the orb and the bauble, as well as the two messages that came from the two objects.

They did meet up with Sam, who looked most perturbed.

"What happened? Did you get it?" Sam asked, curious.

"Get what?" Frodo asked. He sighed, telling Sam all about the horcruxes and what Dumbledore was after. He shook his head, a moment after the story was finished. "No, I didn't get it. The horcruxes were fake. Here." He passed the orb and the bauble to Sam and Aria.

"Q.G.?" Aria asked, confused.

"Maleficent?" Sam asked. "Whose Maleficent?"

"Whose Q.G.?" Aria asked, even more confused.

"I don't know." Frodo told them. "I didn't do anything. I just watched him die!"

"It's all right, Mr. Frodo…" Sam was shoved off by Frodo.

"No, it's not!" Frodo made his way to the Ravenclaw common room. He didn't bother stopping to see Aria chase after him. He just clambered towards the door and stepped inside. He stopped when Aria approached. She handed him the orb and the bauble.

"I think one of us should hold onto them, for safe keeping." Aria told him, calmly.

Frodo nodded, silently. "Thank you."

"Will you be all right?" Aria asked, curious.

"No." He shook his head. "I think I'm going to bed." He didn't stop to see if Aria was okay. He ran upstairs, stuffing the orb and the bauble in his trunk. He plopped on the bed, fully clothed and lost in thought. The world, the school, Dumbledore… all of it… had left him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	29. Dumbledore's Funeral

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

This is the last chapter for this story.

* * *

All lessons were suspended, all examinations postponed. Students were leaving the castle early with their parents. Seamus Finnegan argued with his mother, who eventually agreed to let him stay for the funeral. It was hard for his mother to find lodging in Hogsmeade, since so many were coming to pay their respects.

Hobbits and authors managed to find lodging in tents, just outside the school grounds. They were in secret areas. It was enough to ensure they all had their chance to stay for visitation. Some hobbits and authors decided to stay for the funeral, but not many chose to do this.

Frodo was now coming to grips that Dumbledore died, but it was still hard to imagine. The task Dumbledore had set for him and Harry to complete together was coming to its end. He would have to make the journey alone in order to destroy Sauron's horcruxes.

… _the bauble… the orb… the helmet… the bauble… the orb… the helmet… the bauble… the orb… the helmet…_

He found Harry talking with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were tighter knit than ever, as he was with Sam and Aria. Maybe it was time to talk to him about their separate journeys.

"Harry," Frodo sat next to him. "Sauron has horcruxes, too. I have to find them."

"Then it looks like we part ways. Doesn't it?" Harry asked, curious.

"I was wondering that." Frodo answered. "So, I guess after the funeral, this'll be the last time we meet."

"Until the time is right then." Harry shook his hand. "You'll always be my best mate."

"And you." Frodo nodded. He asked him in return, "Will we meet again?"

"Will we? You're the expert with foretelling the future." Harry said.

"Right." He nodded. "I have this feeling we will meet again down the road."

Harry nodded, too. "Good luck. I hope your journey is blissful."

"Same to you." Frodo said, softly.

"I'll be fine." Harry said, returning to his conversation with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Frodo had been to funerals before. So, this wasn't anything new to him. He witnessed his parents' funeral. That was the saddest moment he had experienced. Now that Dumbledore's funeral was on the rise… it was just too hard to bear. A lump ensued in his throat. He wanted this nightmare to end, even with all the visitors coming to Hogwarts.

He felt the bauble in his pocket. It was a sign of what he went through to get it. Now, it just stood as a reminder of what he lost.

He finished packing and went downstairs. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving an hour after the funeral. He met with Aria and Sam in the Great Hall. Sam had to go off to the Hufflepuff table before his house made their way to the grounds. So, there was still time to kill before then.

Frodo peered up at the staff table. Rufus Scrimgeour was present, eyeing the students. He kept his eyes off of Scrimgeour and focused on the Slytherin table. It was odd not seeing Lotho and Malfoy present at the table. Crabbe and Goyle would surely miss their company. His thoughts returned to Snape. How could a man like Snape kill Dumbledore? It was impossible… or maybe not. Still, he couldn't believe what he saw. Was there any way to ease his pain? He feared there wasn't any clear answers. That made things worse.

Aria nudged Frodo, getting his attention. He looked up, watching Professor McGonagall stand up. "It's nearly time. Students, follow your Heads of Houses to the grounds. Gryffindors, follow me."

Frodo stood up, following Flitwick and the rest of the Ravenclaw house out to the grounds. They moved towards the lake, where half of the chairs were filled up by people. Most people Frodo didn't recognize. Some he did. Snorri was present, dressed in brown robes and carrying a wooden staff. What was he preparing for? A fight? There didn't appear to be any action, except for the funeral. Hilibert Blodwen was also present, donned in purple robes with silver stars embroidered into the fabric. The Order was present as was the Firebird. They wouldn't miss Dumbledore's funeral. Merry and Pippin showed up, sporting red jackets, red vests, white dress shirts and red knee breeches. They stood out fairly well next to the sea of cool colors. The castle's ghosts were also there, transparent in the sunlight but shimmering when they moved.

Frodo and Aria sat behind the Gryffindors, close enough to the lake to get a view of its outer region. A swell of people kept coming in. Cornelius Fudge arrived, along with members from the Ministry of Magic. Were they even sorry that Dumbledore was dead? He wondered that, but wouldn't dare ask. There was Scrimgeour, too. Professor McGonagall came last with the staff, right in the front row.

"Mermaids." Aria said, getting Frodo's attention.

Indeed, the strange singing sound came from the merfolk down by the lake. Their tune was one of loss and passing, but also to celebrate Dumbledore's life. They were mourning Dumbledore's loss. Frodo grinned a little. It was better this way.

Hagrid came up next, drowning in tears. He carried in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet with golden stars, Dumbledore's body. Frodo's throat tightened. He couldn't bear to witness this, but he did. He looked at Aria. She just stared, her face half in mourning and half in interest. He wondered what was going on inside her head. Hagrid, once he reached the end of the row, placed Dumbledore on a table. He returned to the crowd, blowing his nose. Frodo tried to comfort him, but it was no use. The giant hardly noticed, behind the tears. Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother, followed closely behind him.

A little tufty-haired man wearing black robes stood in front of Dumbledore's body. He celebrated Dumbledore's life. There was a splash. The merfolk listened to this speech. Frodo could barely listen. The things that described Dumbledore. It almost made him want to smile. No. He was at a funeral. He shouldn't smile. He should be in mourning.

It's true then. Everyone he loved were dying right before his eyes. His parents, Everhart, and now Dumbledore? Was there no end to this plight? Oh, how he so much wanted the battle to be over and done with, so he could see Everhart, or his parents, again. That was not to be. Now he was stuck with the task Dumbledore left him. It was easy to part ways with Harry, as he had his own mission: to find the rest of the horcruxes and defeat Voldemort. His journey would have to be alone. Aria and Sam couldn't come with him. But then, they were too stubborn for their own good. Would they listen to him now?

The little man in black stopped talking and returned to his seat. For a moment, Frodo thought another person might get up and say something. There was a loud blast. Sparks of bright white flames engulfed around Dumbledore's body. The vault rose, sealing Dumbledore inside until the table was no longer visible. The sparks vanished. The merfolk returned to the lake. It was over. Dumbledore was gone.

It was now or never. Frodo would have to tell Aria the truth, if only Sam didn't come running up to them.

"So Frodo, what's the plan?" Sam asked, curious.

"I can't take you with me. Both of you." Frodo said, standing up.

"What?" Sam and Aria asked, confused.

"Sauron's coming after me. I have to start finding the horcruxes. Dumbledore gave me a job to do and I'm doing it." Frodo told them, serious.

"Frodo," Aria huffed, "you're a wonderful person, courageous even. But sometimes you go in blind." She reiterated. "What I mean to say is that you can't do this by yourself. I've been with you on adventures for the past five years. What's one more adventure for the both of us? Maybe two." She added, "You are not going to find those horcruxes by yourself. You need Sam and me to keep you safe, while we search for them."

"We?" Frodo asked, curious. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're not going to look for those horcruxes alone. Miss Aria and I will be with you the whole way." Sam said, putting in his two cents.

"Trust us, Frodo. We want to protect you." Aria said, encouraging him.

Frodo sighed, nodding his approval. With so much going on, and the fate of the worlds at stake, not knowing if they would see another day, or if Voldemort and Sauron were on the move, searching for a way to stop him, at least he would have a pleasant day to spend with Aria and Sam, while this moment was theirs to own it.

* * *

Here ends the sixth part in the Hobbit Wizards series. :)

Thanks to those who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story: Dinosaur Imperial Soldier. And thanks to everyone who took time out of their busy days to read this story, all the way through to its end. It is much appreciated. :)

Okay, so I did a huge rewrite for this story, as well as what's coming up for Books 7 and 8 in the Hobbit Wizards series. The reason for this is because I didn't like how this story ended up the first time, the direction it was taking. I'm much more satisfied now that I've expanded it and given it the proper story it needed. And honestly, I think I did a much better job with Dumbledore's death than with Everhart's death in _The Firebird's Call_. Even though, I did touch up the chapter involving Everhart's death.

Next up is Book 7 in the Hobbit Wizards series, which follows _The Deathly Hallows_ book to an extent. I'll get into more of that when we get to Book 7.

Until the next story. :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
